Una segunda oportunidad
by El Diario del Tress
Summary: Mitsuki ha tenido ciertos altibajos en su vida, pero ante los obstaculos cierta persona aparecera para tenderle una mano.(No quirks AU/Older Izuku)
1. Rutina pesada

Ando on fire, bueno aprovechando que salió la opción de colocar este personaje en la búsqueda por que no, aquí una historia bastante simple, los caps irán variando de extensión, pero espero mantenerlo regular como los otros, disfruten

x-x-x-x

La vida no la trataba mal, tan mal.

Después de un divorcio y una pérdida de custodia las cosas parecían mejorar, con un empleo en una peluquería y un departamento rentado bastante decente, no se podía quejar.

Para Mitsuki había sido una montaña rusa desde hace unos meses, desde el término de su matrimonio a retomar las riendas de su vida, además de mejorar la relación con su hijo.

A los cuarenta años era raro ver a alguien reinventarse de tal forma, pero ella no era cualquier persona.

No iba a ser pisoteada por nadie, aunque la verdad había días donde no sabía para donde iba, el mismo departamento, la misma comida, las mismas personas, y temía que siguiera así por mucho tiempo más.

x-x-x-x

"Vaya mierda de día" dijo la rubia levantándose de su cama de plaza y media, su habitación era modesta, una mesa de noche que tenía un par de cosméticos, y un escritorio donde tenía cuadernos y botellas donde intentaba hacer cosas.

Un ropero donde tenía toda la ropa que no había votado después del divorcio, que en si era ropa deportiva y algunas prendas elegantes.

Se dirigió al baño para poder asearse, a medio camino vio una de sus posesiones más preciadas, su título universitario, había estudiado química farmacéutica, pero nunca había ejercido debido a su matrimonio, remordimiento la llenaba cada vez que lo veía, casi como una tortura por no hacer las cosas bien o simplemente no atreverse.

Luego de su ducha, desayuno ligero, un yogurt con avena y plátano, era accesible y rápido de hacer, aunque extrañaba poder cocinar con más goce, el cansancio de las mañanas solo le permitía desayunar ese bol.

Se colocó su "uniforme", el cual constaba de una polera negra y jeans de mezclilla, junto con zapatillas deportivas, tenía que estar de pie por largos periodos de tiempo y prefería estar cómoda, según ella se veía sexy, aunque solo ella se decía eso últimamente.

El ultimo accesorio era su delantal morado con el logo de la peluquería, "Chiyo´s", era el nombre de la dueña, o como Mitsuki diría, de la anciana enana.

La señora confiaba en ella, al ser mayor, sabía que era lo suficientemente responsable para guiar a sus colegas, Tomoko, Ryuko y Shino, ellas tenían apodos entre ellas, eran muy ruidosas, pero cumplían con el trabajo, pero aun así sacaban de quicio a Mitsuki con sus carcajadas o gritos.

Guardo su delantal en su bolso, se puso un abrigo morado oscuro y se dirigió al tren esperando tener un viaje tranquilo.

x-x-x-x

'Tiene que ser una maldita broma?', el tren no podía estar más lleno, el ambiente era sofocante y no sabía cómo iba a poder salir, tendría que empujar a un par de personas, pero a esta altura era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Lo más horrible era un tipo que estaba detrás de ella, era perturbador, como le miraba el trasero con intenciones asquerosas, ella ya sabía cómo tratar a esos pervertidos, con un buen puño en la nariz.

Pero antes de darle una lección al depravado, este fue desplazado por otra persona.

Era joven, quizás en sus veintes, tenía el pelo verde al igual que sus ojos, tenía pecas y un leve sonrojo, pero a Mitsuki no le había gustado su actuar.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda chico, me las puedo arreglar sola" dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Lo-lo siento, creí que era lo correcto" respondió tímidamente.

Volteo levemente la mirada, lo vio de pies a cabeza, ella tomaba el mismo tren todos los días, y nunca lo había visto, además era muy amable para ser de este lado de la ciudad.

"Tú no eres de por aquí no?" le pregunto con condescendencia.

"Ehh N-no, acabo de mudarme de Tokio y…" fue interrumpido por la rubia.

"Hey no le des tanta información a un extraño, esto no es villa dulce chiquillo" no tenía tiempo para niños inocentes, su estación no estaba tan lejos.

"Chiquillo? Po-porque?" dijo Izuku con un sonrojo más notorio, estas chicas eran mucho más asertivas.

"Si, chiquillo, ¿qué hay de malo?" hizo enfoque en el apodo, al parecer le gustaba molestar a este joven.

"Es...es que pensé que…" estaba divagando.

"Que pensaste? rápido escúpelo no tengo todo el día"

"Que éramos de la misma edad…" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Mitsuki se sintió extraña, primero ofendida porque indirectamente le dijo vieja, lo que era digno de una abofeteada.

Pero por otro lado hace tiempo que no recibía un halago, que no fuera de hombres groseros o desconsiderados, se sintió genuino y sin segundas intenciones, pero no iba a bajar la guardia, aunque el chico pareciera más puro que un comercial de pañales.

"Déjalo ahí chiquillo, solo no te metas en mis asuntos" con eso se volteó para seguir en su recorrido.

Izuku se bajó en la próxima parada, no dijo ninguna palabra más, siguió su camino con su maletín.

'Y ese quien se cree que es?' pensó la rubia con gracia, era un joven muy extraño.

x-x-x-x

"Buenos días" era el principio de otro agotador día en la peluquería, con la anciana en la oficina haciendo las cuentas, las cuatro tenían que sacar el negocio adelante, abrían a las 9 y cerraban a las 9, ya que las mujeres mayores iban temprano y las mujeres que trabajaban salían como a las 7, no podían darse el lujo de perder clientes, no con esta economía.

Pero aun con los horarios extendidos, Mitsuki veía al grupo de chicas, se veían siempre felices, y no lo entendía, era escuchar todos los días chismes y cortar o peinar cabello, ¿tenían que aburrirse en algún momento?

El local era humilde, tenía 6 asientos con lavabos para lavar cabello, y corridas de 12 asientos para las que esperaban, suficiente shampoo y tijeras, aunque siempre estaban justas de material, lograban arreglárselas.

Y como apenas cumplían con la renta, los materiales, el agua, la luz y los sueldos, no podían ahorrar para expandirse, había dos locales en renta a los lados, pero no tenían como costearlos.

"Buenos días Mitsu-chan" dijo Tomoko con un salto.

"Te dije que no me dijeras así...agh en fin no falta nada que preparar?" al menos las chicas eran centradas, de ser vagas no habría durado una semana aquí.

"No lo creo!" dijo la otra rubia con una coleta y ojos azules.

"Shino y yo arreglamos todo, pero aún falta algo…"

"Tu actitud!" dijo la castaña detrás de Mitsuki dándole un susto,

"Agh...otra vez con eso les juro que-"

"Es cierto" era Chiyo, la jefa, ella era la que ponía el orden aquí.

"La mayoría de las clientas que se atienden contigo es porque tienes el mejor desempeño, pero aun así no igualas a la cantidad de gente que atienden las chicas" dijo suavemente la anciana.

"Y eso es solo porque la atención el cliente es lo que más importa en este negocio, que las clientas vuelvan constantemente, no por el corte, sino por la experiencia de venir"

Mitsuki ya tenía suficiente mierda con la que lidiar, pero este trabajo le daba lo suficiente para la renta y sus gastos, no era una opción quedar desempleada.

"Y que sugieres? ¿que cante y baile?" dijo apretando los dientes.

"Eso sería genial!" dijo Tomoko.

"No estas ayudando…" respondió molesta, era como un cachorro, pero a este no quería acariciarlo.

"Que seas amable y gentil, conversa con ellas, se divertida, haz que se sientan bien" todas la estaban mirando, solo tuvo que acceder.

"Lo intentare...pero no prometo nada"

"Yaay ahora las cuatro seremos como las cuatro mosqueteras" Tomoko era como una ardilla, nunca estaba quieta.

"Eran tres mosqueteras Tomo-chan y quien sabe quizás a Mitsuki le demos hasta un nuevo apodo" dijo Shino guiñando un ojo.

'Ni de coña' pensó la rubia, no sería una más de ese interactivo y molesto grupo.

Al menos los días no serían iguales de ahora en adelante, pero Chiyo no había terminado.

"Ah, por cierto, Tienes dos meses Mitsuki, si no te pongo una fecha límite podrá bajar tu desempeño"

"Y qué pasa si no cumplo en dos meses?" dijo con algo de miedo.

"Supongo que ya lo sabes" y con eso se fue de vuelta a la oficina.

Silencio lleno la sala, ninguna de las chicas hizo alguna broma o comentario, Shino vio la hora y sabía que tenían que abrir.

Se acercó gentilmente a su lado para hablarle "Hey no te preocupes, te ayudaremos en esto".

"Si chica! no será tan difícil" dijo Ryuko abriendo las puertas del local.

"Espero tengan razón"

Si quería un cambio de rutina, ahora lo tenía, lo quiera o no.

x-x-x-x

Bueno esta tendrá quizás mas capítulos por semana por la extensión más que nada, si lo reciben bien subo el otro cap que está listo, de aquí a la medianoche, ahí nos olemos.


	2. Pensando en los cambios

Aquí la segunda parte, espero les guste, con las otras en camino también que subiré durante el finde.

x-x-x-x

Para ser lunes había sido un día bastante agitado, tratar de ser amable con las clientes las incomodaba, porque ella nunca era así, ella solo cumplía con su trabajo, pero para la maldita anciana no era suficiente.

En su camino de vuelta a la estación de trenes recordó la incómoda situación;

x-x-x-x

"Y como se encuentra hoy señorita?" dijo Mitsuki forzando una sonrisa con una clienta que parecía unos cincuenta años.

"Eeh...Mitsuki-san estas bien? Normalmente es solo el corte es raro que hables" estaba muy confundida.

"Claro que sí, no está demás revolver las cosas un poco"

'Odio esto con mi vida' fingir ser agradable no era lo suyo, definitivamente.

"Okay...bueno mi hija se graduó hoy de secundaria, ya sabes la del medio, y todas las otras madres estaban…" la señora siguió con su plática de lo más bien, pero para la rubia era un martirio.

'Esto no va a ser fácil' pensó aterrada sabiendo que era solo el primer día.

x-x-x-x

Al estar pensando en su mierda de día no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover.

"Agh...simplemente genial, ahora todo el tren de mierda estará húmedo" quería insultar a los cuatro vientos, pero podía llegar atrasada a su tren, por lo que apresuro el paso.

Su melena corta pero salvaje se humedecía con la feroz lluvia, dándole un look más apacible y menos hostil, pero a ella no le gustaba verse así, tan ...vulnerable.

Al llegar vio que el tren iba a salir en medio minuto, veía a las jóvenes oficinistas con tacones tratando de correr, lo que le saco una risilla.

'La moda es una perra, ¿No?' al tener sus confiables zapatillas nada la paraba, y empapada y algo cansada logro entrar al metro.

Parecía una lata de sardinas, por lo que pudo caminar un poco después de las puertas, todos estaban más o menos mojados por la lluvia, miro a sus alrededores para ver como podría bajarse y que no hubiera algún malnacido que se le ocurriera molestarla hoy, hoy simplemente no era el día.

Al llegar a una de las paradas subió mucha gente, eran los oficinistas del centro, una gran masa de gente la empujo al otro lado del tren, no podía hacer nada.

Sintió una mano en su cadera sosteniéndola con firmeza, quien fuera que sea estaba muerto.

"Hey hijo de…" vio quien era el dueño de tal mano, el jovencito de la mañana, estaba con su esponjoso cabello empapado, se veía más negro que verde, tenía una expresión de sorpresa, para cambiar a una de total terror.

Al darse cuenta de quién era el chico se sonrojo.

Esos ojos color rubí lo miraban con furia, y el despistado no sabía porque, con su mano todavía en su cadera.

"Hey chiquillo, te importa?" le señalo sus caderas, su agarre se había hecho más fuerte y no sabía si le gustaba, pero no quería saber.

"Ohh CARAJO, lo-lo-lo siento, cuando todos entraron casi te golpeas con la puerta y...te tome por instinto, de verdad lo lamento" balbuceo para poder defender su actuar, esperando que la feroz rubia no lo lastimara, pero que tuviera su pelo mojado le dio algo de tranquilidad, se veía muy bien.

Al ver lo pendejo que era, no pudo insultarlo o abofetearlo, el pobre chico tenía muy mala suerte, lo que le dio algo de gracia.

"Hoy simplemente no es tu día eh? primero en la mañana y ahora esto" al tener un día tan de mierda, meterse con los nervios del chico era un buen pasatiempo, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"No es m-mi culpa, y en la mañana te hice un favor" respondió el peliverde tratando de defenderse.

"Si si como sea, ¿pero podrías soltarme?" no le tenía tanta confianza al chico, y ya era extraño que no lo golpeara, debería considerarse afortunado.

"Si! Lo siento por…" no pudo terminar ya que el tren había frenado de golpe, unas personas se cayeron de donde estaban, y por efecto domino cayo aún más gente.

Mitsuki tenía miedo de golpear el piso, pero el chico instintivamente, tomo uno de los pasamanos y puso su antebrazo firmemente en la puerta, encerrándola con su cuerpo, apegándose contra la puerta.

La rubia estaba tan confundida, sobre todo porque el maldito chiquillo tenía un buen físico, pudo ver entre los botones de su camisa unos leves pectorales con otros leves abdominales, al parecer era levemente sexy.

Sin contar su esencia, era un olor tan varonil, como no había olido nunca.

Al pasar la conmoción Izuku se separó lentamente, y pregunto "¿Estas bien?" sus ojos fijos en ella, su tono grave y serio, como un auténtico superhéroe.

No podía mostrarse débil, por lo que respondió sutilmente "Si, aunque no te pedí que me ayudaras"

Izuku pensó en decir algo más, pero al ver que estaba a la defensiva y la situación era bastante incomoda no dijo nada, además su parada estaba cerca.

La puerta se abrió del lado de Mitsuki por lo que el paso al lado de ella diciéndole un simple adiós.

Había sido un extraño viaje, había sido un extraño el que la ayudo, había sido un extraño día.

x-x-x-x

Llego a su departamento, para ir directo a la ducha, no quería resfriarse, la anciana la tenía en jaque, y pedirse unos días no era opción.

Al ponerse su pijama que era básicamente, una polera morada con unos pantalones sueltos de un tono más oscuro, sin nada debajo porque lo encontraba molesto, ya era muy vieja como para tener pudor, además era lavar menos ropa.

Eran las nueve y media, siempre que llegaba de trabajar, antes de cualquier cosa, comer o limpiar o cualquier cosa en realidad, le mandaba un mensaje a su hijo.

El divorcio fue duro, para todos, sobre todo cuando su mismo hijo decidió quedarse con su padre, pero era la decisión mas lógica, todo estaba a nombre de él, la casa, el auto, la colegiatura de Katsuki, era lo más racional, pero aun así le dolía.

Desde esos días Katsuki solo se metía en problemas, el malcriado era un genio en los exámenes, pero tenía el peor comportamiento de la clase, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Muchos padres desaparecían de la vida de sus hijos al perder la custodia, pero ella no sería así, terminar una relación no significaba perder a su hijo, por lo que todos los días lo saludaba para saber cómo estaba, aunque el maldito adolescente no cooperaba mucho.

La mayoría de los días respondía cortante sin generar más conversación, con un "Bien. " o un "Como sea", solo le hacía sentir que su hijo no quería saber de ella.

Al mandar el mensaje espero, su hijo nunca soltaba el celular así que esperaba su respuesta, vio el "Escribiendo…" en su pantalla, abajo del nombre de contacto "Hijo", no era muy creativa para los nombres, pero si para otras cosas.

Katki: ¿Qué quieres?

Si estuviera en persona le habría respondido con un tirón de oreja, pero era tan difícil escribir en el maldito celular, era muy lenta, ella siempre prefería llamar, pero no quería incomodarlo más, por lo que se demoró en escribir.

Mitki: ¿Y esa frialdad? ni un te quiero a la mujer que dio la vida?

'Ahora sí que te tengo malcriado' pensó divertida la rubia.

Katki: ¿te demoraste cinco minutos en escribir eso?

Mitsuki solo pudo responder, con menos lentitud.

Mitki: no seas insolente, solo quería saber cómo te fue hoy.

No dejaba de ser cierto.

Katki: estuvo bien supongo

Mitki: ¿ningún problema en la escuela? :o

Creía que poner emojis la ponía en onda, un error fatal.

Katki: no sé quién te enseño esas caras, pero no las uses más, es raro

'Mierda' pensó cansada de cagarla.

Katki: no me han castigado esta semana, no necesito que tu también me lo recuerdes

'Osea Masaru también lo sermonea, al fin le crecieron un par de pelotas' una cosa que hiciera bien el inútil de su ex.

Mitki: es lunes y es tu deber

Katki: si si, ¿algo más?

Solo por eso supuso que estaba muy molesto, por lo que solo se despidió.

Mitki: No, buenas noches

Ni siquiera le respondió, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así le dolía, se puso las manos en la cara, mirando sus alrededores y su vida "¿Cómo mierda llegue aquí?".

En el fondo lo sabía, pero volver a lo que tenía no era opción, a ser infeliz y en una casa llena de ira.

Vio su escritorio de nuevo, y dijo "Ah que rayos, al menos me relaja".

En su escritorio había botellas y esencias de muchos tipos, Mitsuki siempre había estado a la moda y le gustaban mucho los perfumes y shampoos que ayudaran a la gente a sentirse mejor.

Pero nunca fue muy buena creando cosas, era buena eligiendo, pero era muy difícil crear ese tipo de cosas sin mucho equipo, además de que las grandes compañías te pasaban por encima.

Sabía que su pequeño pasatiempo no la llevaría a ningún lado, pero al menos la relajaba para poder dormir bien y poder aguantar el siguiente día.

Al mezclar las botellas pensó en la esencia del chico 'De verdad olía bien el bastardo…'.

Había sido un extraño día.


	3. Un día pesado

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, esta historia tendra un ritmo mas lento que las otras, mas que nada por la forma en la que se conocieron los personajes, y en como se desenvuelven, en fin, aqui esta el capitulo.

x-x-x-x

Era martes, esperaba que no fuera tan tedioso como el lunes, se levantó y fue a ducharse, y a tomar desayuno, los viejos hábitos se mantenían.

"Espero sea un día más tranquilo" dijo rascándose los ojos por el sueño.

Salió de su casa para tomar el tren, era un día no tan frio, pero aun así llevo el abrigo, y con su confiable bolso llego a la estación sin tener que correr, iba con buen tiempo.

No había tanto flujo de gente, pero todavía no llegaban a las estaciones más concurridas, con suerte pudo tomar un asiento y relajarse por el resto del viaje.

x-x-x-x

Al llegar a la peluquería todo estaba normal, y por normal se refería a las tres chicas que siempre tenían algo de qué hablar.

'De que hablaran tanto? ...' se preguntó la rubia al sacarse su abrigo para ponerse su uniforme.

"Porque no hablas con ellas? Son tus colegas después de todo" escucho a la anciana decir desde su oficina, tenía la puerta abierta para ver a las chicas.

Mitsuki sabía que estaba aprueba, y cualquier cosa que le dijera la jefa era un consejo que no podía ignorar, con bajas expectativas se acercó a las chicas.

"Heey Mitsu-chan, como estas? ¿estás bien? No te ves bien…" la peli verde era la más energética de las tres, siempre haciendo preguntas, Mitsuki solo respondió la primera pregunta.

"Estoy bien, supongo, en fin, de que hablaban tanto, no me podía concentrar por todo el ruido", una forma camuflada de que ella quería participar en la conversación.

"Ah solo historias de la universidad~, de los chicos lindos con los que salíamos cosas así" dijo la otra rubia tomandose el pelo en una coleta.

"Universidad? ¿Ustedes estudiaron?" con tanto chisme le sorprendía que se pudieran concentrar, bueno no de Shino que era la más centrada de las tres.

"Si, las tres fuimos a estudiar a Tokyo, aunque cada una estudió algo distinto, yo estudie pedagogía básica" dijo la castaña abotonando su uniforme.

'Así que es profesora...no me extraña, tiene como esa aura' pensó Mitsuki mientras las otras comenzaban a hablar.

"Yo estudie arte! ¡me encanta el arte!" dijo Tomoko con un leve salto.

'No me sorprende...es como una mariposa, de unos veintitantos' desvió la mirada para ver a Ryuko que era la única que faltaba.

"Y yo estudie danza, era lo que más hacia en secundaria" las tres tenían brillos en los ojos, pero Mitsuki tenía que dar el golpe bajo.

"Y si las tres tienen títulos que hacen aquí?"

_**THUNK**_

Las tres agacharon la cabeza cómicamente recordando sus penurias.

"Casi todas las escuelas no dan oportunidades a las profesoras con poca experiencia" dijo Shino agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

"El mundo de la danza es un infierno del que nadie me conto" dijo Ryuko mirando sus manos tenebrosamente.

"Nadie me dijo que Arte era una profesión que no era rentable!" dijo la peliverde con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue un momento incomodo, pero Mitsuki no pudo evitar sentirse identificada, pero eso la llevo a hacer más preguntas.

"Pero como acabaron aquí? Digo de todas las cosas porque esta maldita peluquería" esperaba que la anciana no la oyera.

"Oh eso, las tres nos arreglábamos el cabello en la universidad" dijo la peliverde mirando al frente, olvidando su tristeza.

"Con tantos exámenes era la única forma de lucir decentes y ahorrar dinero" dijo Ryuko con una sonrisa, recordando esas tardes de chicas.

"Y mi madre se atendía aquí y nos dio el contacto cuando no teníamos que hacer en Tokyo" dijo la castaña enrollando un rizo de su cabello pensando en esos momentos.

Al final las tres habían tenido que adaptarse a las situaciones adversas, pero aun asi tenían la vida por delante.

"Pero basta de nosotras...ahora te toca a ti!" dijo Tomoko apuntándola con un dedo.

"A mí? no tengo porque responder" dijo cruzando los brazos, se estaba haciendo la difícil.

"Hey no es justo, te dijimos mucho de nosotras" dijo Ryuko con un puchero.

"Chicas, creo que tengo una idea, si no quiere decirlo ahora, tendrá que hacerlo, en la…"

"Noche de chicas!" dijeron las dos tomándose las manos.

'Oh no…' pensó Mitsuki sudando frio.

"Como no quieres decir nada ahora, tendrás que hacerlo ahí, y no puedes retractarte, es el código"

"Cual código?" dijo la rubia desafiante.

"El código de las mujeres, no es justo si solamente nosotras contamos nuestras vidas, además somos colegas lo mejor es llevarnos bien".

Mitsuki sintió la mirada de la anciana en su espalda, sintió un leve escalofrió, estaba acorralada, y en el fondo, no sonaba tan mal.

Por su matrimonio no tenía muchas amigas...bueno no tenía amigas, y estas chicas eran jovenes, pero accesibles, en realidad no tenía nada que perder, más que la dignidad en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

"Aghh está bien… y cuando son estas noches de chicas?" dijo con voz baja.

"Los sábados! como el domingo solo abrimos en la tarde no hay problema" dijo Ryuko con emoción, tener una chica más sería muy divertido.

"No te arrepentirás" dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, le sorprendía que la rubia quisiera participar.

'Ya me estoy arrepintiendo' iba a ser una larga semana.

Fue un día tranquilo, no tenían gente en cola y la hora del almuerzo fue bastante floja, algo que era terrible para el negocio, a veces comentaban formas de cómo atraer más gente, pero todo quedaba en el aire, luego hubo un numero decente de gente hasta las 7 cuando terminaban de trabajar.

Las chicas se despidieron para irse juntas del centro comercial, Mitsuki estaba por irse, cuando la anciana le dijo "Sabes tengo unos productos que están cerca de vencer, puedes llevártelos si quieres"

"Porque tanta amabilidad?" eran demasiados productos, las posibilidades eran infinitas para ella, sobre todo para experimentar.

"Prefiero regalarlos que simplemente botarlos, ¿son productos que nadie usa, es mejor que nada no crees?" dijo dejando la sala de almacenamiento a su disposición.

Mitsuki entro y vio tantas botellas, de shampoo, acondicionador, y tantos productos para el cabello, 'Podría hacer muchas cosas con esto'.

Sin escatimar lleno todo su bolso con las botellas descartadas, para luego darse cuenta de que ahora estaba muy pesado.

"La avaricia rompe el saco" dijo Chiyo con una risilla, le entretenía ver acomplejarse a la rubia.

Todos los envases cupieron en su bolso, sería muy molesto dejar una sola botella para ir a buscarla el otro día, así que decidió llevarse todo de un viaje, porque así era ella.

"Adiós anciana" refunfuño Mitsuki.

"Jeje Adiós Mitsuki-san" dijo Chiyo apagando las luces y poniendo la alarma del local, el día había terminado para ella.

x-x-x-x

'Esta fue una pésima idea...no una idea de mierda' el gran peso del bolso la hacía ir más lento, a este paso no llegaría a su tren a tiempo.

'Vamos mujer como no vas a poder llevar un maldito bolso, llevaste un pequeño malcriado por nueve meses y no puedes llevar este bolso de mierda' con sus propios pensamientos se dio impulso para llegar con un minuto de sobra al tren.

Como siempre estaba lleno a más poder, apenas podía ver por las ventanas cubiertas de gente, al menos estaba cerca de la puerta, dejando su bolso en el piso.

Estaba sudando, no quería resfriarse ni menos encontrarse con alguien conocido, pero su bolso tenía otros planes, deslizándose por el brillante piso hasta un costado.

Una mano varonil tomo su posesión antes de que llegara más lejos.

'Tiene que ser una puta broma' era el chiquillo de ayer, movía su cabeza a los lados para encontrar al dueño, apoyado en un pasamanos como si el tren no se estuviera moviendo.

La rubia se acercó rápidamente entre la gente para no armar un escándalo, "Eso es mío", dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos, 'Me debo ver del asco... ¿y porque mierda me importa cómo me vea?', debido al espacio tuvo que estar junto a él, otra vez.

"Ho-hola, es tuyo? "no sabía que más decir, después de la escena de ayer le daba vergüenza hablar con esa mujer, además de que fuera increíblemente atractiva para su gusto.

Ella no le devolvió el saludo y tomo su bolso de nuevo" No me había dado cuenta Einstein", estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo, lo que el peliverde noto, pensó en ofrecer su ayuda, pero la mujer se veía muy malhumorada.

Dejo el bolso nuevamente en el piso, pero se deslizo de nuevo, Mitsuki de nuevo tuvo que ir a buscarlo, Izuku sentía algo de pena por la mala suerte de la mujer, justo antes de hablarle un asiento se liberó.

"Hey...quieres sentarte" dijo con pocos ánimos.

"No" dijo tomando su bolso apenas, los brazos ya no le daban más, pero los de alguien más si, el peliverde la había levantado de las caderas para sentarla en el asiento.

'Espero no me mate' estaba muy asustado, la rubia se quedó un momento sentada procesando todo lo que había pasado, estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Este acto gatillo los ánimos de la rubia, parándose al instante dejando el bolso en el asiento "¡Hey! Dije que no quería el maldito asiento y ¿quién te dio permiso para levantarme? Responde" estaba furiosa, ¿la estaba mirando en menos?

Izuku ya no sabía a quién rezarle porque solo respondió "Te veías cansada…" no podía mirar esos ojos rubi llenos de ira.

"Me importa un carajo, no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito a nadie, ¡ahora ven y siéntate!" la gente a bordo no la miro, pero si la escucho, era algo bastante incomodo, por lo que el peliverde se apresuró y al quedar frente al asiento vio el famoso bolso que trajo tantos problemas.

"Que pasa? ¿no te quieres sentar ahora?" estaba desquitando todas sus frustraciones con el pobre chico.

"Tu bolso está ahí…" su tono era tan suave, a pesar de ser tratado como un niño.

"Llévalo...por hacerme pasar un mal rato" dijo la rubia bajando su tono, con suma facilidad el chico levanto el pesado accesorio, para luego apegarlo a su pecho junto a su maletín.

Mitsuki estaba parada frente a él, vio que el miraba a los lados, sintió que se había pasado un poco, pero no podía pedirle perdón ahora, seria humillante y muy bipolar de su parte, su pelo rizado ocultaba un poco su perfil, molestando a la rubia ya que no podía ver su expresión.

'Debió tener un día pesado…' pensó Izuku contando las paradas para bajarse y las cosas que tenía que hacer al llegar a su hogar, el resto del viaje fue silencioso, no subió mucha gente más, y como ya era costumbre, él se bajó primero.

Dejo el bolso en el asiento y se bajó en la otra puerta, para no establecer contacto visual con la mujer, no quería causarle más molestia.

Mitsuki se sentó y pudo suspirar con tranquilidad, apego su cabeza al bolso para usarlo de cojín, pero había un problema, ahora el bolso tenía su fragancia '¡¿Porque mierda huele tan bien?!'.

Pensó en toda la situación de nuevo, '¿Porque es tan gentil? ...Aghh es tan...es tan...'.

Había sido otro extraño viaje.

x-x-x-x

Al llegar a su departamento se desplomo en el único mueble que tenía, un sofá de sus años de estudiante, era rojo y bastante cómodo para tener tantos años, con ciertos toques había quedado como nuevo.

Vio su celular para ver que tenía un mensaje de su ex, o como lo tenía agregado ella 'Inútil de mierda', no había terminado en los mejores términos.

_Msru: Recuerda que hay reunión de padres el viernes._

Solo le hablaba para recordarle las cosas a las que estaba obligada hacer, nunca para saber cómo estaba, no tenía que coquetear con ella, solo asegurarse de que estuviera viva o cosas así, nadie te enseña a como pasar un divorcio.

_Mski: Lo sé, Lo sé_

_Msru: Es a las 8, no lo olvides_

No quiso responder más, ya sabía todo lo necesario, no había que generar más conversación, el ahora solo era el padre de su hijo, no su pareja, divago en las razones de su fallido matrimonio, todas revolviendo en la rutina y la...insatisfacción.

Con los años Mitsuki se ponía mas demandante, con un hijo tan complicado, necesitaba más acción, pero había veces en que su esposo simplemente no quería tener relaciones y eso estaba bien, pero las excusas eran cada vez más malas, y simplemente dejaron de ser creíbles.

'Estoy cansado cariño, Podríamos despertar a Katsuki, tengo trabajo mañana' la rubia pensaba en esas cosas mientras iba a la ducha antes de atrapar un resfriado por todo el sudor que había en su cuerpo.

Al vaciar su bolso y dejar todas las botellas en su escritorio sintió un gran orgullo, pero la fragancia masculina seguía ahí, trayendo una molesta sensación en su entrepierna.

'No tengo tiempo para esto...' entro directo a la ducha para luego finalizar su día, apenas era martes, pero parecía ser una semana muy agitada.

No tenia idea.

x-x-x-x

El otro episodio saldra prontamente, tuve un par de bloqueos, pero al ver la cantidad de gente que sigue las historias me motive a darle una buena calidad a las historias que estoy escribiendo, como ya van viendo cada capitulo es un dia de la semana, pero no seran como 80 capitulos, es el formato actual nada mas, en fin, recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


	4. Sacando las cuentas

Aquí está el capítulo prometido, espero les guste.

x-x-x-x

Miércoles, ya era miércoles, era como la mitad de la semana, aunque no en realidad, ya que trabajaban sábados y domingos, pero solo en las tardes, era cuando tenían gente en espera y hacían buen dinero, no podían darse el lujo de no atender, y todas lo sabían.

Se levantó, tomo su confiable desayuno, de yogurt con cereal, y se preparó para el día, su bolso estaba ligero como tenía que ser, aunque ya no tenía ningún olor, aunque Mitsuki no le presto mucha atención.

x-x-x-x

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo, ni una señal del chiquillo que ya llevaba dos días encontrándose, no es que los contara, pero ya habían tenido dos encuentros algo extraños y solo quería tener viajes tranquilos, además de que su perfume era bastante molesto.

'No es que me guste el perfume…' trato de engañarse, cuando en realidad en el fondo, le intrigaba mucho la esencia.

x-x-x-x

Todo en la peluquería fue tranquilo, era día de semana así que no había tantos clientes, por lo que ahora venía la hora del almuerzo.

Ella almorzaba sola en alguna fuente del centro comercial, pero esta vez no sería así.

"Hey Mitsu-chan!, ¿no quieres comer con nosotras?" escucho decir a Tomoko en la puerta del local, acompañada por sus amigas y la anciana.

Pensó un momento, pero la anciana le estaba dando esa mirada, con esa leve sonrisa que no mostraba sus ojos,'Carajo...al menos tendré con quien quejarme de la vida', con bajas expectativas acompaño a las chicas a almorzar.

Fueron a una de las muchas mesas en el patio de comidas, las cinco se sentaron para comer sus almuerzos, las chicas sacaron unos bowls, al parecer tenían ensaladas con arroz y pollo, era algo bastante sano.

La anciana tenía en una vasija de madera arroz al vapor con salmón ahumado, algo clásico del país.

Mientras Mitsuki sacaba una sopa instantánea y un termo, había salido apurada, aunque la verdad le daba pereza cocinar en las mañanas o en las noches, prefería dormir más.

"Deberías alimentarte mejor, ya no eres una estudiante" dijo la dueña de la peluquería sacando sus palillos para agradecer la comida.

"Yo me alimento como sea… y no tuve tiempo para hacer algo mejor" dijo abriendo el plástico para introducir el agua caliente.

"Desde la universidad que no comía esas cosas, ¿sabes la cantidad de químicos que tienen esas cosas?" dijo la castaña pinchando una lechuga con su tenedor.

"Sabes lo mucho que contaminan? ese plástico es casi imposible de reciclar" dijo la rubia exprimiendo un limón sobre su almuerzo.

"Te gusta la de camarón? ¡yo prefiero la de cerdo!" dijo la peli verde comiendo una rodaja de tomate.

'Debí quedarme donde siempre' pensó Mitsuki soplando el vapor de la sopa para poder beber un poco.

Inevitablemente las chicas conversan con la anciana haciendo acotaciones, hasta que salió un tema el cual Mitsuki tenía mucho interés.

"Porque no podemos cambiar el letrero? Esta muy viejo...y siento que aleja a los clientes" dijo Ryuko terminando su almuerzo.

"No hay presupuesto, y no quiero afectar sus sueldos ya que todas hacen un buen trabajo" dijo la anciana guardando su vasija.

'Cómo no va a haber presupuesto…' pensó la rubia con algo de sospecha, no todos los ingresos se transformaban en sueldos, tenía que haber algún ahorro o algo donde fuera los excedentes.

"Pero sería una buena inversión…" dijo Sino haciendo un puchero.

"Ya les dije que no hay…" no alcanzo a terminar, ya que Mitsuki tosió para interrumpirla.

"Lo dudo" todas las chicas en la mesa la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿estaba rebatiendo a la dueña? Tenía que estar loca.

"Disculpa?" dijo Chiyo manteniendo la compostura en la tensa situación.

"La única persona que ve las finanzas de la peluquería eres tú, como no hay una segunda opinión puede que se cometan errores, las personas pueden equivocarse" había dejado claro su punto, pero la anciana era más sabia, ella ya venía de vuelta.

"Puede que tengas razón y por eso es que tu revisaras las finanzas también desde ahora" dijo sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.

"¡¿Que?!" dijo Mitsuki botando lo que le quedaba de sopa.

"Ya que te ves tan interesada en el tema, Por qué no?"

'Maldita anciana, ahora si no acepto quedare como una cobarde...yo y mi gran bocota' Mitsuki se sentó aceptando la situación, pensando cual era el lado bueno, si es que había uno.

"Está bien anciana, muéstrame como se hace"

xxxx

Todas volvieron al local a sus puestos, excepto Chiyo y Mitsuki quienes iban a la oficina, la anciana abrio un gran estante lleno de libros gruesos, parecían biblias.

"Estos son los libros de la empresa de los últimos diez años, no son necesarios los otros ya que esas deudas están pagadas, Diviértete" y como una brisa se fue de la oficina dejando a la mujer ojos de rubí sola en la habitación.

"Aghh que fastidio...bien como era eso en las clases de economía…" recordando sus años era bien simple, lo que entra es igual a lo que sale, si lo que entra es mayor a lo que sale hay ahorro, de no ser así hay una deuda, y esperaba no hubiera deudas.

Y así comenzó su viaje en los libros, viendo en que se gastaba, y cuanto, cuanta eran las ganancias reales y cuanto se iba en sueldos.

Pero al adentrarse más y más, noto ciertos patrones, y que, si dejaban de comprar ciertos productos, se ahorrarían un dineral, tan así que podrían invertir en mejoras reales para la peluquería.

Al anotar eso ultimo vio su reloj, eran cerca de las 9, se había quedado una hora más de lo habitual, pero sintió un progreso real después de leer tanto, se paró lentamente para caminar hasta la puerta.

Al salir vio que Chiyo la estaba esperando mientras hablaba por teléfono, pudo escuchar algo de la conversación.

"Sé que es tarde, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? se defenderme, eres un viejo mañoso, si si, yo también te amo" dijo cortando su celular con tapa, era funcional para ella.

Una leve sonrisa cruzo los labios de la rubia, era tierno ver como hablaba con su esposo.

Lo que la hacía pensar, ¿esa señora no debería estar retirada?, pero era muy activa, siempre estaba caminando de aquí para allá, pero a estas alturas del partido ya debería estar cansada y querer relajarse.

"Veo que ya terminaste, ¿viste que no era tan fácil?" dijo la anciana sacando la llave del local, lo bueno de estar en el centro comercial era que había seguridad, pero eso también se traducía en la renta, lo que era algo con lo que luchaban mes a mes.

"Si, tenías razón, pero note ciertas cosas, ¿cómo de porque sigues con ciertos proveedores?, sabes que podríamos conseguir en otros lugares, además nadie usa esa marca ya" dijo la rubia caminando a su lado hacia la salida.

"Es por nostalgia...mis amigas usaban esa marca, la verdad no tengo el ánimo de llamarlos para dejar de ser sus socios" dijo la anciana con un poco de pena en su voz.

Mitsuki pensó en cómo convencerla, pero estaba cansada, y tenía hambre, por lo que solo quería llegar a su casa, pero había una luz, una forma de no llegar a fin de mes sin la soga al cuello.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación, ahí cada una se despidió, pero Chiyo se veía un poco más alegre de lo normal.

Sin perder más tiempo entro al metro, había mucho menos gente que en hora pico, pero aun así sentía algo de miedo, entre más tarde, más peligro había.

Vio que había asientos y se relajó, respirando tranquilamente después del largo día, cerca de ella había una madre y su hijo.

Eran los dos castaños y muy parecidos, al menos se notaba que eran parientes, a veces uno no podía concebir como dos personas eran parecidas, pero el chico estaba jugando con ella, mientras la pobre señora trataba de darle agua al pequeño.

Pero al llegar a la próxima parada, subió un número considerable de gente, al parecer había un gimnasio cerca, porque todos estaban con ropa deportiva, algunos sudados otros no tanto, al menos tenía un asiento 'Si tuviera un mejor sueldo quizás asistiría…'

No queriendo tener contacto con nadie, cerró los ojos para ver si podía descansar un poco antes de su estación, 'Solo quiero llegar y tener un baño de-'.

"Mami no quiero sentarme!"

"Taro ven aquí!"

Pero todo había sido muy rápido, el chico se había caído, botando toda la botella de agua en la pobre Mitsuki, pero antes de que el pequeño lograra golpearse contra el asiento una mano lo sujeto.

"Estas bien?" dijo una voz masculina.

'Tiene que ser una maldita broma…' al abrir los ojos, pudo ver toda la escena.

Como la madre venía a disculparse con ella por el error de su hijo, y como el peliverde de todos los días estaba ayudando al chico.

"Ay como lo siento! me descuide un segundo y se escapó y la empapo toda y-" estaba histérica, pero ella sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, con un hijo como Katsuki esos accidentes eran diarios.

"No pasa nada...solo sujételo bien para la próxima" dijo la rubia con una sutil sonrisa escondiendo su obvia incomodidad al estar empapada en un día que no era tan mierda a serlo oficialmente.

"Lo hare...y muchas gracias a ti también, impediste que se lastimara, muchas gracias" dijo la pobre madre haciendo reverencias una y otra vez a Izuku.

El chico se sobo el cuello, "No es nada, pero tenga cuidado estos asientos son duros" dijo desviando la mirada a la mojada rubia, se le helo la sangre al ver que era la mujer con la que ya había tenido un par de encuentros 'Tiene que ser una broma…'

"Como se dice Taro?" dijo la mujer con un tono serio, de que cuando llegaran a la casa las cosas se pondrían serias.

"Gracias señor, y perdón por mojarla señora, no va a volver a pasar" el niñato sabía usar sus encantos ya que Mitsuki no pudo enojarse con el después de su demostración de ternura.

Ambos sonrieron y quedaron mirando a la pequeña familia hasta que volvieron a sus asientos, creando una situación algo incomoda.

'Este se va a ir o que' dijo Mitsuki pensando en cómo secarse sin arruinar lo que tenía en su bolso.

'Es seguro ayudarla...de verdad es aterradora' pensó el peli verde al ver su ropa mojada, justo en el área de los senos, donde podía ver que su blusa se traslucía un poco dejando ver-

"Hey vas a dejar de mirarme o qué?" dijo la rubia llamándole la atención, no era ciega para saber que su blusa era mucho más transparente ahora, pero era extraño que la mirara así, era muy raro.

"Ehhh, es que bueno estas mojada y quería saber si querías ayuda si" dijo balbuceando por la vergüenza de ser descubierto, pero no podía evitarlo, era fascinante a sus ojos.

'De verdad no quiero hablar con nadie...pero estar así podría ser un problema, no quiero enfermarme' barajando sus opciones decidió ceder esta vez, solo esta vez, porque de verdad no tenía de otra.

"Supongo que podría usar una toalla…" dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, no estaba con su traje de oficina, si no con un buzo que parecía muy cómodo para correr, era negro y grueso, con una polera azul marino corta, mostrando sus brazos y esos pectorales que-

"Claro...toma esta, no está sucia lo prometo" dijo sacando una toalla verde de su bolso, parecía suave.

La rubia la recibió para restregarla en su pecho y abdomen, era solo agua, pero, aun así, el roce la hizo sentir extraña, y que el pervertido chico la siguiera mirando la hacía sentir aún más rara, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

"Disfrutando el show pervertido" dijo entre dientes para que solo el escuchara, sacando un chillido de sus labios.

Se sentía muy avergonzado al verla secarse, pero era hipnotizante, solo la veía en el metro, y tenían situaciones muy peculiares, pero al menos no parecía tener malas intenciones.

Al desviar la mirada, vio sus ojos rubí fijos en él, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro terminando de usar la toalla, levantándola desde su abdomen hasta sus senos para levantarlos gentilmente.

La rubia sentía cierto poder al molestarlo, y sus reacciones eran divertidas, su día había dejado de ser tan mierda.

La boca de Izuku se secó ante tal interacción, nunca había sido muy bueno con las mujeres, pero la campana lo salvo, había llegado a su estación.

"Emm puedes quedártela-" pero la toalla ya había golpeado su rostro con fuerza,' Huele muy bien…' al sacarse la prenda la vio por última vez ese miércoles.

"Denada pervertido, pero no acepto caridad" dijo Mitsuki cruzando sus piernas para ya no dirigirle la mirada.

Izuku lleno de vergüenza giro para bajarse del tren, 'Porque es tan agresiva… y porque no puedo dejar de mirarla?'

x-x-x-x

Al llegar a su departamento se desplomo sobre su cama, pero al menos no la había mojado también, tenía que cambiarse, comer algo y dormir, eran cerca de las diez de la noche.

Rondando por su habitación se desviste, primero la blusa y luego sus pantalones, pero esta vez se detuvo a verse un poco en el espejo.

Se puso de costado y se miró, 'Que tanto me habrá visto ese pervertido…' paso sus manos por su cintura, subiendo hasta sus senos, eran grandes y se mantenían firmes para su edad, pero aun así la edad la había afectado, con estrías en sus caderas y en su trasero, haciéndola sentir insegura, pero la mirada del chico, eso fue extraño.

Sin más demora se puso su pijama, para ir a la cocina y comer un poco de yogurt con cereal, pero al no tener televisión, o si quiera una compañera, no pudo evitar sentirse sola, al volver a su habitación vio su celular.

'Podría hablarle a Katsuki...o tal vez me mande a la mierda, como de costumbre' mirando el techo pensó en su día, en su almuerzo con las chicas, en cómo se desempeñó en la peluquería, y al final la situación del metro.

'Tal vez deba salir con ellas...antes de que me muera de aburrimiento' dijo mirando su ropa no tan mojada, sacándole una sonrisa 'Es un chico muy raro…'.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya sé que pasaron como 3 meses, pero el corona es fuerte, pero no es excusa, aprovecho el impulso para subir hartas cosas, y quien sabe hasta dónde llegue, en fin, gracias por el apoyo y recuerden que cualquiera puede escribir.


	5. Solo tienes una chance

Me demore harto, en fin, aquí tienen, como ha pasado mucho tiempo un resumen, Mitsuki está a prueba en la peluquería y tiene que cumplir con su familia sin perder la cabeza, ¿lo tienen? Bien, a la historia.

x-x-x-x

Ya era jueves, solo un día para esa aburrida reunión de padres, pero tenía que ir, porque era una madre responsable, aunque quizás su hijo nunca lo reconocería, pero ya que.

x-x-x-x

Al llegar a la peluquería noto que Tomoko no estaba, al parecer sería un día tranquilo.

"Buenos días" dijo rutinariamente, el resto de las chicas la saludo como siempre, pero Chiyo no estaba a la vista, al parecer estaba en su oficina.

Al llegar a la sala, vio que la anciana estaba con la cabeza en los libros, contando y calculando rápidamente, era muy sorprendente para alguien de su edad.

"Buen día" dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa, al parecer la anciana quería confirmar sus sospechas.

"Oh...eres tú" dijo desviando su cabeza a los libros, para revisar otra vez la información 'Tenía razón…'

"Hay algún problema?" dijo dejando sus cosas para prepararse para el día, esperaba fuera un día tranquilo, estaba muy equivocada.

"No...y ese es el problema" dijo la anciana parándose de la gran silla de oficina para caminar hacia el salón.

La rubia estaba algo confundida, pero al parecer tenía que ver con los libros de la empresa.

"Odio admitirlo...pero tienes razón, se va algo de dinero en esos productos que ya nadie usa, hay que cortar los servicios con los proveedores"

Mitsuki tenía una leve sonrisa, le había ganado un round a la anciana, pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

"Y tu serás la que hablara con ellos" dijo sentándose en el mostrador, ella atendía la caja después de todo.

"¡¿Que?!" era una mala pasada y no tenía sentido.

"Tú fuiste la que encontró la falla, además soy una pobre anciana puede que no me tomen en serio y sigan trayendo el producto, tu eres una mujer desagradable, no creo que puedan contigo" dijo la honorable señora abriendo la caja por si llegaban clientes.

Mitsuki pensó en insultar a su jefa en ese mismo instante, pero igual que ayer con ese travieso niño, decidió reprimir esa ira, y responder de la mejor forma posible, lo que ella no sabía es que era otra prueba de la anciana.

"Está bien...cuando tengo que hacer la llamada?" dijo la rubia sobando el puente de su nariz por lo estresante de la situación.

"Mañana, si quieres tomate todo el día para hacerlo, pero no puedes salir de la peluquería sin hacerla, ahora prepárate al parecer vienen clientes" dijo Chiyo al ver como venían un par de figuras a la puerta.

"Tomoko!" dijo una voz femenina y fuerte, tenía el pelo verde y largo, estaba suelto sin ningún detalle, con una bandana en la frente, era algo salvaje.

"Emi!" dijo la peliverde con un tono igual de fuerte, yendo a abrazar la que parecía ser su amiga.

Las dos conversaron a la velocidad de la luz, mientras la otra chica estaba callada a un lado, tenía el pelo blanco con pintas rojas, muy atado en una coleta, tenía lentes y se veía algo incomoda.

"Qué bueno que pudiste venir, ¿pero no es día de escuela?" dijo la chica mientras recibía las cosas de su amiga.

"Nah, estaban remodelando unas salas así que decidí aprovechar el día y tener un corte, además de todos los chismes que tengo!" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"No esperaba menos, ¿y tú quién eres? estas muy callada, oh eres muda? lo siento-" dijo viendo a la chica algo timida y encorvada, era tierna.

"Tomoko" dijo Emi para frenarla "Ella es Fuyumi, es una colega que llego hace un par de meses, la vi complicándose con su cabello así que la rapté para que viniera conmigo" dijo la profesora con una sonrisa maliciosa rodeándola con el brazo.

"Mucho gusto…" dijo suavemente la chica.

El resto de las chicas saludo, como era costumbre Emi seria atendida por Tomoko, pero había una duda respecto a la chica nueva, ¿quién la atendería?

Ryuko y Shino estaban jugando piedra papel y tijeras para ver quién sería la vencedora, mientras Mitsuki estaba sentándose esperando a la siguiente persona.

Pero Chiyo tenía otras cosas en mente.

"Emm chicas, pueden venir un poco? ustedes dulzuras siéntense ahí esto solo tomara un momento" dijo con ese tono de abuelita que ni los adultos podían resistir.

Las docentes con algo de confusión se sentaron, no podían resistirse a la voz de una abuelita.

"Que sucede? ya estaba por-"

"Ya lo sé, pero esto es lo que va a pasar, Ustedes tres atenderán con mucho cuidado a la chica nueva, es su primera vez aquí, no la presionen, tiene que sentirse cómoda, pueden incluso ver más que el cabello, no tenemos ese set de manicura para que no se ocupe, y sé que las tres saben usarlo, veo lo que hacen en su tiempo libre" dijo tajantemente la jefa, las tres no pudieron rebatirla, pero si ellas se ocupaban de Fuyumi…

"Espera, ¿yo tengo que quedar con ella?" dijo Mitsuki gritando en voz baja, apuntando a la estridente chica.

"Ella es parlanchina, tu no lo eres, es tu punto más débil, las chicas necesitan expandirse un poco, no podemos solo dedicarnos al cabello, no ahora" dijo seriamente, ninguna la cuestiono, todas eran conscientes de la delicada posición de la empresa.

Pero había salones mucho más equipados, llenos de publicidad y otros servicios, la mayoría de sus clientes eran gente que ellas conocían, casi parecía que asistían por pena y costumbre, más que por el mejor servicio de la zona.

Pero Mitsuki había notado algo en su tiempo aquí, todos esos lugares, eran iguales, les decían a las chicas que eran feas, y que en sus salones serian hermosas, quizás podían diferenciarse de otra forma, pero necesitaba pensarlo más a fondo.

"Está bien anciana…jugare tu juego" dijo dando la espalda dando inicio a la jornada.

Las otras chicas saludaron a Fuyumi cortésmente y la invitaron a pasar a una de las sillas, ella con algo de duda acepto.

Mientras Mitsuki se acercó con algo de miedo a la energética chica "Por decisión de nuestra jefa seré yo la que te atienda hoy, espero no sea problema" trato de fingir su mejor sonrisa.

"Oh...está bien, ¡mientras haya charla no me importa!" dijo prácticamente brincando a la silla que parecía haber usado siempre.

La rubia puso el delantal sobre Emi, pero ahora venía la parte difícil.

"Y que estilo estas usando? quieres recortarlo o-"

"No lo sé, no me importa, ¿porque la vida es tan difícil? "dijo dramáticamente escondiendo su rostro con sus manos.

'Y a esta que mierda le pasa?' Mitsuki no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que mantenerse profesional.

"Hey a todos nos toca duro de vez en cuando...que tal si te lavo el cabello y luego decides que hacer" dijo sabiendo que la anciana tenía los ojos clavados en su espalda.

Al ser tan temprano tenía mucho tiempo para esto.

"Parece un buen plan!" dijo la chica cambiando de ánimo totalmente.

'Ya veo porque es amiga de Tomoko, está loca' pensó la rubia mientras roseaba suavemente agua con acondicionador en su cabello, era suave pero firme a la vez, pero notaba que las puntas estaban algo resecas.

Para ella no era tan difícil cortar cabello, con algo de internet todo se aprendía, y con Chiyo pudo pulir un par de cosas, pero la verdad solo sabía lo básico.

'Tengo que hablar con ella, o si no esto será horrible para las dos'

"Y escuche como es profesora? ¿cómo es eso? no es muy estresante estar con los niños todo el día?" había tenido un buen comienzo, además ella sabía de niños berrinchudos.

"Nah, adoro a esos chicos, además en la adolescencia molestarlos tiene un placer extra, creen que es el fin del mundo, aunque es otra persona la que me da problemas…"

El tono que uso, le dijo algo, la rubia evaluó rápidamente la situación y decidió seguirle la corriente.

"Mmm parece importante, de quien se trata? ¿un admirador secreto?" dijo la rubia tratando de sacar información mientras reclinaba la silla para lavar con agua caliente.

"No es nadie...solo un conocido que no sabe ceder nunca"

'Mmm...debe ser un estirado, no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás, pero mi sueldo está en juego y apuesto que la anciana me está mirando' pensó Mitsuki antes de responder.

"Los hombres son simples, solo piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas"

La peliverde soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar eso, al parecer no sería una mañana perdida.

"Ojalá fuera así, pero este solo piensa en su trabajo, además que con suerte duerme"

"Juega en su terreno, te apuesto a que si muestras que puedes ser más seria te echara el ojo, puedes invitarlo a una cita para hablar de trabajo y luego depende de cómo se den las cosas" dijo la rubia sacando la bandana de su cabeza.

"Y para asegurarnos de que te eche el ojo vamos a darte un look de oficinista que no podrá pasar por alto" dijo reclinando más la silla.

"Como sabes tanto? te ves bastante joven" dijo Emi sorprendida por los consejos.

"Tengo experiencia en el campo…" dijo Mitsuki sin querer decir su edad.

Era algo que la acomplejaba, sentía a veces que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora había sido una pérdida de tiempo, las chicas tenían toda su juventud para equivocarse y volver a intentar, ella no tenía ese tiempo, y a veces tampoco la energía.

Pero ahora no podía equivocarse, con delicadeza y seguridad corto las puntas del cabello de Emi para darle menos locura y un poco más de seriedad, para luego peinarla y que quedara todo derecho, no tardo tanto como antes, quizás porque sentía a la anciana mirándola y tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo.

"Y ahí esta...que te parece?" dijo mostrándole el espejo.

"Me veo tan estirada! ¡Es perfecto! Además, si quiero volver a tener mis puntas solo puedo peinarme, ¡muchas gracias!" dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa.

Pero en la otra silla no habían perdido el tiempo.

"Estas muy tensa, ¿qué te acompleja? anda son las únicas clientes nada saldrá de aquí" dijo Shino mientras masajeaba los hombros de la chica gentilmente.

"Es solo el trabajo…" estaba mintiendo.

"No lo creo! Shino puede leer mentes así que no intentes mentirle" dijo Ryuko peinando el cabello de la chica, tenía buen cabello, pero las puntas estaban descuidadas y podía darle más color y brillo.

"Solo porque haya estudiado psicología no significa que pueda leer mentes" todo mientras Tomoko atendía las uñas de la chica, al parecer trabajar con niños era algo muy estresante, las tenía poco cuidadas y algo rotas.

"HEY! ¿estas cocinando mucho? o lavando muchos platos? tus uñas son un desastre, pero no es nada que no se pueda salvar" la chica estaba superada así que decidió seguir el juego, vio como Emi seguía conversando con su peluquera.

'Supongo que no hace ningún daño...además esa chica es psicóloga'

"Es mi familia, yo cocino para ellos, pero siento que es demasiado el peso, la verdad es muy exhaustivo, la verdad …el trabajo no se compara con estar en mi casa de locos" dijo la joven dejando que sus problemas se disiparan con la espuma.

Las chicas sonrieron de lado a lado, era genial ver que las chicas se abrieran, tenían que apoyarse entre ellas, "Tienes que hacer lo que te gusta, pero por ti, no por los demás"

"Cada quien madura a su ritmo y no es justo que ellos no crezcan porque tú los apoyes"

"Come helado, ¡a mí siempre me hace sentir mejor!"

Mitsuki estaba riendo viendo como las chicas estaban atendiendo a Fuyumi, mientras Emi ya estaba parándose, lista para el combate, "Voy a comprar unos helados, pero antes voy a pagar mi fabuloso corte"

"Adelante" dijo Mitsuki cortésmente, la verdad cuando si quería trabajar era bastante grato, al parecer la presión de la anciana si servía de algo.

Al salir le hizo un gesto a Fuyumi, ella solo asintió mientras las chicas la abrumaban con sus cuidados, al parecer había valido la pena pagar un poco más por el trato.

"Cada chica tiene lo suyo Mitsuki, no tendrás habilidades técnicas como ellas, pero tienes experiencia, experiencia que ellas no tienen, mucha gente pagaría para tener esto, pero hay que saber cómo hacernos conocidas, pero esto, crea fidelidad, clientes que vienen constantemente" dijo la anciana mientras cerraba la caja.

Mitsuki la vio y vio de nuevo a las chicas, Shino sabía hacer masajes, Ryuko sabía mucho sobre cabello, y Tomoko sabia manicura y probablemente pedicura solo por lo curiosa que era.

Pero ella también sabía algo, era química, solo tenía que aplicar lo que sabía, a este negocio que al parecer tenía algo de potencial, solo tenía que averiguar cómo.

"Siempre habrá peluquerías mujer, trabajas con gente, no con cosas, las cosas cambian, como esos celulares que cada vez son más planos, pero no la gente, la gente cambia, pero siempre necesita cortarse el cabello, o incluso aprender lo que hacen ellas" dijo la anciana retirándose a su oficina.

Mitsuki seguía pensante ´Tienen mucho potencial...como el que yo tenía', pero algo que dijeron las chicas llamo su atención.

"Y no tienes novio?" dijo Ryuko terminando de peinarla.

"Ehhh...no, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas" dijo algo avergonzada.

"Pero si eres tan tierna, de seguro debe haber alguien" dijo Shino terminando su masaje.

"Bueno...hay un profesor de historia...que es bastante guapo, y siempre me saluda, pero debe ser por cortesía" dijo pensando en el castaño que a veces le sacaba suspiros.

"Suena a que le gustas, ¿les habla así a otras chicas?" dijo Tomoko dejando secar las uñas de la joven.

"Las saluda a todas, pero conmigo es siempre más...atento, siempre me sirve café a pesar de que no tolero la cafeína, pero no sé cómo rechazar la taza así que me quedo callada" dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Las tres se miraron entre ellas, al parecer Shino había leído sus mentes y ya sabía que decir.

"La próxima vez que se acerque, le dices que no tomas café, pero que felizmente aceptarías un té...después del trabajo" dijo con una sonrisa dejando que la chica pudiera pararse.

"Como...como una cita?" dijo sorprendida de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

"Claro, tienes que tener tiempo para ti, y por lo que siempre dice Emi trabajas muy duro, un día que no des el cien por ciento, no hará daño" dijo Tomoko ayudándola a pararse.

"Supongo...que no es un mal plan" dijo para dirigirse a la caja y pagar en efectivo, era bastante dinero.

Mitsuki también sabia como usar la caja, pero estaba algo perdida, 'Que suerte va a tener una cita...y porque mierda me importa?, así que la anciana llego a cerrar la venta.

"Muchas gracias por haber venido jovencita"

"Gracias a ustedes, no hay alguna forma de dejar propina o algo? me siento como nueva" dijo radiantemente, la verdad se veía muy bien, con su cabello brillante y sedoso, su postura no era tan encorvada y sus uñas estaban brillantes y derechas, era una nueva Fuyumi.

"Eem claro que si" la anciana vacío un frasco con algodones y lo puso en frente.

'Buena improvisación anciana' pensó la rubia, justo cuando habia llegado Emi de comprar.

"Wow! te ves tan bien, te dije que sería una buena idea venir, ten" le paso el helado.

"Tuviste razón, hay que decirle a las demás, Adiós, muchas gracias" dijo a las chicas.

Todas se despidieron, al cerrar la puerta, las tres celebraron.

"Escuchaste? ¿van a traer más clientes? eso significa más ventas" dijo la castaña muy emocionada.

"Lo que significa mejores sueldos" dijo la rubia.

"y más helados!" dijo la peliverde llena de alegría.

Pero Mitsuki tenía que arruinarles la fiesta, pero con una buena intención.

"Eso depende, probablemente sus amigas quieran el mismo trato que le dieron a ella, y a no ser que no tengan clones, no podrán atender más gente" dijo con los brazos cruzados.

El trio se quedó pensante hasta que la realidad las golpeo.

"ES VERDAD!" gritaron las tres al unísono.

"Y que sugieres?" dijo la anciana prácticamente retándola.

Ahí fue cuando Mitsuki uso su cabeza para algo bueno.

"Digo que usemos la generosa propina de la chica para arreglar el teléfono que tenemos, con suerte funciona, así las clientes podrán reservar su sesión para que no haya topones entre chicas"

La anciana sonrió, no era una mala idea.

"Está bien...pero tú te encargaras de las llamadas cuando no estés cortando cabello, ya que fue tu idea y no es una inversión menor"

No podia ser de otra forma, pero eso no era lo único.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron conversando de los arreglos que habrían, como las redes sociales de la compañía y su presencia, las chicas se encargarían de eso, siempre andaban con sus celulares, pero al cambiar la dinámica, significaba que Mitsuki tendría que ser aún más rápida cortando cabello, las chicas se tardaron alrededor de treinta minutos con Fuyumi, si llegaban más clientes, ella tenía que responder, no podían costear otra empleada, pero el tratamiento completo no era tan barato así no que debería haber tanta demanda por él.

Pero toda la actividad era vista por la competencia, el salón de al frente, una franquicia extranjera que tenía sucursales en todo el país, pero esa vieja peluquería no cedía, no querían vender y tenían suficiente clientela para pagar las rentas y al parecer sueldos.

La dueña tenía que entrar en juego, levantando su melena rubia, se retiró de la entrada.

x-x-x-x-x

Al cerrar la puerta, dando termino al día, sin antes decirle "Recuerda que mañana tienes que hablar con los proveedores, hay que hacer las cosas bien, solo tienes una chance"

"Lo sé, anciana, lo sé" con eso dirigiéndose a su estación, sin antes hablar un poco con las chicas.

"Estuviste muy bien hoy Mitsuki, ¿qué te paso?" dijo la castaña cerrando su abrigo.

"Supongo que no quería seguir con la misma rutina...además ustedes vieron como me hablo la anciana, estoy bajo prueba" dijo con su semblante serio, no tenía tiempo que perder.

"Bueno...todas en realidad, si puede presionarte a ti, también puede hacerlo con nosotras, creo que te uso como conejillo de indias, además le gusta molestarte, siempre te enojas" dijo la otra rubia de ojos azules con la vista al frente.

"Como sea...esta es mi estación"

"Oye Mitsuki, ¿tienes que hacer el fin de semana?" dijo Tomoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Trabajar?" dijo con algo de duda, trabajaban en las tardes después de todo.

"Después de eso trabajólica, ¿no te diviertes o algo?" dijo Ryuko junto a su amiga.

La verdad es que no, solo dormía, o se quejaba, o limpiaba, o hacia ejercicio, pero divertirse no estaba en su rutina de fin de semana, pero otra vez se cuestionó las cosas, sobre todo por lo que le decía la anciana 'Solo tengo una chance... ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?'

"No tengo nada planeado, normalmente hago la limpieza y las compras de la semana, a veces ejercicio, pero en las noches...estoy libre" dijo sin muchos ánimos.

"Entonces el sábado después del trabajo...no tienes nada que hacer?" dijo la castaña esperando su respuesta.

´Me voy a arrepentir de esto´ pensó rascándose la cabeza, para ver como las tres estaban con los ojos brillantes esperando que contestara.

"No, no tengo nada que hacer"

Las tres al unísono dijeron "¡Es una noche de chicas entonces!"

'Si me voy a arrepentir de esto' para ver que su tren había llegado.

"Díganme los detalles por teléfono, adiós" dijo subiendo rápidamente, mientras las chicas se despedían por la ventana, esperaba fuera un viaje tranquilo, en toda la semana había estado cansada, pero sentía que avanzaba, de a poco tenía que salir de su molde o se volvería loca, al menos no tenía un gato, cuando comienzas con uno, es el fin de tu cordura, sobre todo a su edad.

Logro encontrar un asiento, no era un día tan movido, pero aún falta la parada de los oficinistas, y siempre se llenaba ahí, con ese chiquillo peliverde que la sacaba de quicio, pero no sabía porque, quizás porque era tan inocente, ´Como si quisieras darle una lección…' dijo una voz en su cabeza.

´Que mierda...porque pensé eso? 'pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar el tren se había llenado, unos tipos se habían sentado a su lado, pero como estaba entre ellos y no podían conversar uno se levantó, dejando un puesto libre.

Alguien se dejó caer prácticamente en el asiento llamando su atención por el estruendo 'Tiene que ser una broma…' era el chiquillo de siempre, estaba con ropa deportiva, dejando relucir sus brazos que al parecer eran fornidos, pero eso no dejaba que fuera algo descortés.

Pero estaba con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy cansado, sus rizos estaban algo desordenados, y con lo neurótica que era le molestaba que se viera desordenado, no iba con el '¿y porque mierda me importa como se ve? ´ pensó buscando una excusa, aunque le dio una idea.

'Aunque cortar pelo de hombre es más sencillo, y el salón de enfrente solo atiende mujeres, podríamos hacer el cambio, pero no ahora, tengo que decírselo a las…'

_BOING~_

Había algo en su busto, mejor dicho, alguien, el maldito chiquillo se había atrevido a recostar su cabeza en ella, y para colmo, seguía dormido.

"Tan cómodo…" dijo entre sueños, pero la realidad era una pesadilla, ya que Mitsuki no podía moverse de la ira que sentía.

'Hasta aquí!' pero una sensación extraña la detuvo de abofetearlo, no era como un pervertido, no la agarro sin más sin su permiso, sino que gentilmente se dejó caer era más un accidente, y al parecer eran cómodas, lo que era un halago, pero ese no era el punto, ella no quería que el siguiera ahí, por las raras cosas que estaba sintiendo.

"Mhmm" tosió la chica moviendo la almohada del peliverde, el cual levanto la cabeza de golpe.

"Ya desperté! Ehh…" vio a la mujer con los ojos rubí con una expresión bastante seria, no parecía feliz, pero al parecer había cometido un grave error.

"Tienes suerte de que este cansada, ¡la próxima vez que uses mis pechos como cojin te golpeare tan fuerte que no sentirás nada el rostro por una maldita semana!" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cojín?! ¡¿Pechos?! ¡¿Tuyos?! Ehh, n-no sé qué decir eeeh esta es mi estación así que sí, lo siento muchísimo!" dijo balbuceando y casi gritando mientras tomaba su bolso para huir de la escena.

Mientras recuperaba su compostura los tipos de al lado la estaban mirando, "¡Y ustedes que me ven!" ambos salieron huyendo al otro lado del tren.

No sabía lo que sentía, solo que había sido extraño.

x-x-x-x

Llegar a su departamento a simplemente caer en su cama fue el mejor sentimiento del día, solo quedaba un día para el fin de semana, pero era el más complicado, normalmente los viernes tenían mas clientela, además de que tenía que hablar con los proveedores para que dejaran de enviarles producto, pero lo que la había sacado de foco fue la situación del tren.

El toque de otro hombre.

Ni siquiera fue intencional, pero, aun así, al sentarse y oler levemente su ropa, sintió su shampoo, mezclado con su sudor, parecía haber hecho ejercicio o algo así.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última actividad sexual, todos los dramas y deudas mataron por completo su libido, o eso creía, porque hubo algo en ese contacto, no sabía que, quizás eran los químicos de los productos de la tienda.

'¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?' dijo con algo de esperanza.

Se puso cómoda, solo con su polera de pijama y su ropa interior, para su edad aun usaba ropa que era sexy, unas bragas color morado oscuro, claro que el imbécil de su ex nunca lo noto, pero no importaba, puso la única almohada de su espalda en el respaldo, para acomodarse.

"Bien...como era esta cosa, ya estoy algo cachonda así que" bajo una de sus manos a su intimidad, era como volver a la adolescencia, recordaba muy poco de cómo se hacía, al pasar un dedo sintió dolor, como si se hubiera raspado.

"Auch auch, cierto no estoy...mojada, pero a ver" cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar, pero no tenía nada, era muy poca la información que tenía, y no era tan creativa, pero cuando creyó tener algo, su teléfono sonó.

Era su hijo.

Era el peor de los momentos, pero si no le respondía sería una mala madre y era la única cosa que no podía ser.

"Que sucede?" dijo enojada, estaba frustrada, y hambrienta, no podía estar más de malas.

"Recuerda lo de mañana anciana, no llegues tarde" dijo pedante su malcriado retoño.

No podía aguantar esa clase de trato, y mezclado con su trabajo y al parecer necesitar liberar tensiones, había sacado lo peor de ella.

"Anciana? escúchame pequeño imbécil, soy tu madre y tienes que respetarme, tu no me das ordenes, tú sigues las mías, ¡será mejor que empieces a comportarte como un hombre normal o te juro que la única mujer que te aguantara en esta vida seré yo!" grito en el teléfono sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Su mama lo había regañado antes, pero nunca así, no sabía que responder, había sentido miedo de su madre como no lo había sentido en años.

'Se supone que los hijos apoyan a sus padres, no les hacen la vida imposible...lamentablemente el lenguaje de Katsuki es más fuerte, tendré que tratar así con él, por ahora…' pensó la exhausta rubia mientras la otra línea estaba muda.

"Solo no hagas un escándalo mañana y duerme temprano, aun te queda por crecer, y buenas noches" dijo con algo de duda al final, queriendo mantener su compostura.

"Buenas noches, supongo" dijo su hijo para cortar la llamada.

Mitsuki se recostó respirando hondo, eso había sido intenso, solo quería ducharse y dormir, no tenía ganas de experimentar hoy, pero pensó en su momento anterior.

'Quizás por eso soy tan cascarrabias...falta que alguien me dé una buena cogida' fue a la ducha esperando que el viernes fuera la mitad de tranquilo que el jueves.

x-x-x-x

Me tarde un chingo, les pido perdón de corazón, pero con la universidad y viendo cómo hacer la historia mejor me demoro muchísimo, pero ahora tengo una base mejor formada para poder sacar capítulos mas rápido, así cada 10 días aprox, pero mejor no prometo nada, en fin, espero les haya gustado y recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


	6. Contra el tiempo

A ver, un invitado me dio una review, no soy tan blando como para que algo así me afecte, pero hay que dejar un par de cosas en claro, esta historia, no es pornografía, tengo historias que ya están avanzadas y si quieren ver cosas de ese tono ahi hay, ¿significa que en esta no habrá? No, por algo está la categoría, y el pareado en la historia, no soy un estafador y pueden ver en otras historias que si hay cosas para mayores, pero aquí trato de explorar otras cosas, superación, lazos familiares, estos son capítulos de introducción de personajes, de metas, de retos, y si me centro tanto en Mitsuki es porque, sorpresa, con suerte ha salido en la serie y hay darle un buen trasfondo, todos más o menos ya saben cómo es Izuku y como lo escribo más o menos, y obviamente se sabrán más cosas de él, pero siento que escribir como una mujer separada se reinventa y trata de lidiar con su vida a pesar de todo, es más interesante que sexo sin sentido, incluso en las historias cortas hay algo de previa o si quiera motivos, es tratar de que la historia sea orgánica, si quieren hacer pornografía sin sentido, háganlo, lo digo al final de cada capítulo, cualquiera puede escribir, en fin, ahora viene un capítulo importante, así que disfruten.

x-x-x-x

Hoy era el gran día, o mejor dicho el día donde nada podía salir mal, de querer al fin avanzar en la peluquería tenía que salir todo bien con los proveedores, para luego ir a la reunión y que su hijo no la odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Pero no sería así.

x-x-x-x-x

Se levantó algo molesta, recordando las molestias del día anterior, pero con una buena ducha, podría empezar su día.

Pero no había agua caliente.

"No me digas que...Mierda!" era fin de mes, al salir desnuda con su cuerpo húmedo y frio vio la fecha se golpeó en la frente por su ingenuidad, era fin de mes y no había pagado las cuentas.

"Como se me pudo olvidar...agh!" entrando nuevamente a la ducha termino de bañarse con agua fría, al menos ahora estaba despierta, pero muy enojada.

Colocándose sus jeans azules y su polo negro gano algo de calor para su siguiente tarea.

Al dirigirse a la cocina noto que tampoco quedaba cereal, ni yogurt, ni siquiera una fruta.

"Acaso vinieron unos duendes y no me di cuenta?! Aghh está bien está bien comprare algo en la estación" viendo la hora tomo sus cosas para llegar rápidamente a la estación.

x-x-x-x

Para su mala suerte todos los kioskos estaban cerrados, por lo que tendría que llegar en ayuna, pero necesitaba comer, al menos un poco de energía, para el viaje.

Al subirse al tren noto lo lleno que estaba, era viernes después de todo y al parecer a todos se les ocurría ir temprano al trabajo para poder salir en la noche.

Comenzaba a sentirse vieja ya que ella no tenía planes, pero tenía trabajo mañana así que era una decisión inteligente, aunque se sintiera muy vieja por su decisión.

Escuchaba a unas oficinistas hablar, ya que estaba forzada a estar cerca de ellas, no porque fuera chismosa, no tanto.

"Hey y lo harán esta noche?" dijo una con un tono algo bajo.

"No lo digas tan alto!...no lo sé es algo tímido y yo también, no lo sé" dijo sonrojada colocándose las manos en las mejillas.

Mitsuki no tenía audífonos, y el volumen de gente no la dejaba moverse, así que sin querer logro escuchar un poco de la conversación ajena, que podía decir? un buen chisme de vez en cuando no hacía daño.

"Solo tienes que leer el ambiente, después de su cita, lo llevas a tu departamento, conversan un poco de la velada y cuando ya estén cerca...¡Boom! te lanzas y todo será maravilloso" dijo la chica con estrellas en los ojos.

'No es un mal plan...pero puede tener fallas, el idiota podría tomarlo como algo muy agresivo y la chica quedaría en una mala posición' pensó la rubia mirando a otro lado, fingiendo que no estaba escuchando cada palabra de la conversación.

"Que? No no no, ¿y si siente que soy muy agresiva? Puede que perdamos todo lo que ya tenemos…" dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Mmm tienes razón… pero tienes otra chance? digo ya fue difícil que te aceptara la cita por lo denso que es, según yo basta con un beso para que despeje sus dudas, pero a tu estilo, no dejes pasar el tiempo chica, nunca sabes cuándo…"

_BRRRR~_

El estómago de Mitsuki rugió como un león, no pasó desapercibido, la vergüenza la invadió pintando sus mejillas,' ¡Mierda! sabía que tenía que comer algo, ahora hice el ridículo y…'

Una mano le ofrecía una barrita de cereal, era una de las chicas del chisme, era muy bella con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, la otra tenía el pelo color miel con un gran cuerpo.

"Quieres?" dijo la chica gentilmente.

La rubia dudo, normalmente siempre dependía de ella misma, pero el hambre era tanta que lentamente acerco la mano.

"Vamos chica, hay que ayudarnos entre nosotras" dijo la otra acercando a la pelinegra para que el traspaso fuera más rápido.

La rubia la tomo e hizo una leve reverencia dando las gracias, ellas le dijeron que no había problema, pero antes de que pudiera abrir el envoltorio, la chica más estridente la señalo.

"Hey yo conozco ese lugar!, ¿trabajas en una peluquería? en el centro comercial?"

'No sé si es bueno o malo que noten el uniforme, pero pueden ser clientes asi que…' rápidamente Mitsuki respondió.

"Asi es, y atendemos todos los días, puedo reservarles una hora en cambio de lo que me acaban de dar, es su decisión" dijo abriendo el paquete para por fin comer.

"Que dices Momo? ¿cuándo es tu cita? el domingo? si vas con un nuevo peinado ese denso de Shouto no tendrá como escaparse" dijo la voluptuosa chica chocándole el codo a su colega.

"Supongo...que puede funcionar, ¿el sábado a las 6? "dijo con un leve sonrojo.

'Es muy tierna, quizás deba darle un par de consejos…' pensó Mitsuki al terminar su bocadillo y terminar de conversar con las chicas, que al parecer se bajarían pronto.

Extrañamente no desayunar le había traído dos clientes nuevos, pero que su negocio se hiciera un poco más notable le daba un impulso extra, no había sido un mal comienzo.

'Sobretodo porque no me he encontrado con ese chiquillo peliverde…'

x-x-x-x

Al llegar a la peluquería noto que las tres ya estaban con clientes, por lo que tenía que prepararse rápidamente en caso de que llegara otra, los viernes era el día donde la mayoría de las madres tenía más tiempo por las actividades extraescolares o los chicos salían a las casas de sus amigos por las tardes, era no parar.

"Buenos días!" dijo la rubia a todas las presentes, las chicas solo sonrieron debido a su concentración, cada cliente contaba.

"Porque tanta gente tan temprano? No llegue tarde" dijo colocándose su delantal para cortar cabello.

"Es viernes y no, no llegaste tarde, pero hay algo que te espera" dijo la anciana apuntándole la oficina.

Tomando un respiro se dirigió a la oficina, sería una llamada corta, explicar la situación y cortar el servicio con los proveedores, entrar y salir.

Pero había tantas cosas a considerar, pero hoy era la fecha límite.

Cerrando la puerta dio un respiro y tomo el teléfono, la anciana trabajaba rápido porque ya estaba reparado, con los números importantes anotados a un costado.

Introdujo el número de los proveedores, espero el tono y una voz femenina respondió.

"Hola?" estaba algo asustada, como si supiera lo que venía.

"Ehh...Hola buenos días, soy de la peluquería Chiyo's, quería hablar con el gerente" dijo Mitsuki calmadamente.

"Porque? ¿Qué necesita hablar con el gerente?" dijo la voz asustada, casi desesperada.

"Quisiera hablarlo con él, si no esta puede-"

"¡¿Quiere cortar el servicio no?! Lo sabía, le dije a Papa que nos estábamos hundiendo y nunca escucho y-" la voz vocifero por el teléfono, volviendo la situación aún más incómoda de lo que ya era.

La voz estaba llorando y prácticamente desahogándose por varios minutos, Mitsuki solo se quedó escuchando para poder cerrar el trato, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la persona en la otra línea.

Tenía que asumir los errores de otras personas y eso no era justo, pero ellas tampoco estaban en un lecho de rosas, por algo tenían que cortar el servicio.

"Perdóneme… han sido días difíciles" dijo la vocecilla un poco más relajada.

"Está bien...de hecho por eso estaba llamando, el producto ya no es ocupado aquí, y tenemos que cortar de algún lado" dijo comprensivamente.

"Lo sé, pero aquí nadie sabe lo que hace, mi papa me dejo a cargo y la verdad es un caos...ya casi no nos quedan clientes y puede que quebremos en unos meses, pero está bien, la sacare de la lista de compradores"

Era una posición muy compleja, pero, el problema era el producto, porque era anticuado, pero era suave y tenía cosas buenas, Mitsuki pensó en algo muy loco, era algo arriesgado, pero la voz de la chica la había conmovido, a que ambas salieran beneficiadas de esto.

"Cómo te llamas?" dijo Mitsuki con decisión, como una madre sincera.

"Ochako, Ochako Uraraka" dijo la joven al parecer secándose las lágrimas.

"Escucha Ochako, ¿el producto puede cambiarse? es decir, ¿la fábrica permite alterarlo?" quería ver si podía probar algo que tenía en mente, uno de sus muchos experimentos podría funcionar, aun no sabía cuál de todos, pero si la compañía estaba en esa posición, no tenían nada que perder.

"Creo que sí? habría que vaciar algunas cosas, pero si, pueden hacerse nuevos productos, ¿tiene algo en mente?" dijo sin muchos ánimos.

"Creo que si… escucha"

Estuvieron unos veinte minutos charlando, acordando una hora y un día para que ella fuera, pero debido a la posición de la chica solo podían probar una vez, por lo que Mitsuki estaba jugando con el futuro de ambas compañías, tendría que firmar un par de papeles que la hacían responsable de ciertas cosas, pero tenía la chance de crear su propio producto, algo que nunca habría imaginado.

x-x-x-x

Después de unos cuatro cortes de cabello a tres mamas y una niña algo inquieta su jornada había terminado, le conto a las chicas que la otra semana se ausentaría por el trato del producto, le recordaron que al día siguiente había noche de chicas y que ya no podía retractarse.

Con algo de prisa se dirigió al tren, la reunión de su maleducado hijo era en una hora, suficiente tiempo para llegar a su departamento, darse otra ducha fría para su mala suerte, ponerse algo semi formal, tenía un par de vestidos atrevidos, pero no los usaba hace años, además era una reunión de padres, tenía que lucir recatada.

'Aunque no me molestaría mostrarle al idiota lo que se perdió…' gruñó en sus pensamientos cuando logro entrar a las puertas del tren.

Estaba algo lleno pero la mayoría de la gente se había ido temprano para ir de fiesta, o aun no salían, aun con ciertos obstáculos las cosas habían salido bien.

O eso creía, al llegar a la zona comercial el tren se llenó otra vez, pero era normal, ella seguía planeando cada paso para llegar a tiempo.

Pero hay tantas variables que es imposible controlarlas todas.

Al adentrarse a otro túnel, el tren dio un gran freno, mucha gente se cayó, acrecentando el pánico en segundos, se escucharon algunos llantos de niños y algunas quejas de ciertas ancianas, pero ella no podía quedarse ahí.

'Que..no, no puede ser…' empujando a todos se dirigió a la puerta para tratar de abrirla, al no lograrlo grito al tren, pero estos no tenían conductor al parecer, eran controlados de la central.

'De todos los días tenía que ser este, ¡no puedo llegar tarde simplemente no puedo Maldita sea! 'miró el martillo de emergencias para salir en medio de las vías sin siquiera luz por delante, pero una mano la freno.

Al voltearse quedo confundida "¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

x-x-x-x

Izuku Midoriya se consideraba suertudo, algunos dirían que su vida era aburrida, pero el prefería el termino simple.

Tuvo una buena carrera de contador, y al ser ansioso y algo obsesivo con el orden, lo hacían muy bueno en su trabajo, tan bueno que había sido transferido de vuelta a su tierra natal.

Algunos considerarían un retroceso no ir a otros continentes, pero de nuevo, él era simple.

Luego de realizar algunos trámites como la mudanza y algunas inscripciones de gimnasio, Izuku logro mudarse a un departamento cerca de la zona comercial, la vista era increíble, se veían los parques que tanto adoraba pasear con sus padres cuando niño, así como los nuevos edificios, era un piso de dos habitaciones y un solo baño con cocina americana, era pequeño para algunos, pero de nuevo, él era simple.

Lo primero que hizo fue reorganizar sus rutinas, al parecer iría al gimnasio martes y jueves, con opciones los sábados, pero al ser el recién llegado tenía que centrarse en dar lo mejor de sí.

Su mama lo llamo el día que había llegado, preguntando si había ya traído alguna chica, sonrojado diciendo que él era dedicado a su trabajo, pero no negaría que a veces deseaba algo de compañía, con veinticinco años solo había tenido un par de escapadas con colegas, pero nada serio, ya que nadie quería algo serio estos días, y no quería quedar como el aguafiestas de la oficina, quizás en su tierra su suerte sería diferente.

Ese domingo durmió temprano, ya que el lunes seria su primer día en el trabajo.

Al despertar se sintió lleno de vida, se colocó su traje, tomo su maletín y se adentró a lo no tan desconocido, ya que al parecer el metro había sido remodelado.

No reconocía a nadie en el transporte, pero lo que, si reconoció a un tipo que estaba mirando degeneradamente a una señorita, su madre lo mataría si no hacia lo correcto, así que rápidamente desplazo al hombre, pero la señorita se había girado de todas formas.

Izuku quedo deslumbrado por la belleza cruda de la señorita, un cabello rubio, pero algo grisáceo que no la hacía resaltar tanto, unos ojos rubí violentos y penetrantes, además de que no tenía ninguna falla en su pulcro rostro, noto que no tenía maquillaje.

'Es muy linda…' pero ahora le estaba hablando y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda chico, me las puedo arreglar sola" fue lo primero que escucho de su voz grave y atractiva, con cierta rudeza.

Luego de una incómoda presentación tuvo que bajar en su parada, para quizás nunca más ver a tal peculiar persona, o eso creía.

Toda la semana tuvo encuentros muy extraños con ella, desde pelear por un asiento, a tener que ayudarla con unos niños.

Pero noto que detrás de esa ira, había calidez, que quizás solo era una capa, pero no quería indagar más a costo de quedar como un acosador, sobre todo por su último encuentro en el que no supo cómo había salido con vida.

'Y para variar dije que eran cómodas...soy un idiot-' alcanzo a afirmarse para no caer con el freno, noto que mucha gente estaba en shock y vio que nadie estuviera cerca de los vidrios o algo parecido, ya que en cualquier momento el tren podía reactivarse o peor, pasar otro tren.

Mientras la gente se levantaba escucho una voz, era la señorita, estaba muy alterada, pensó que era mejor mantener la distancia, pero ella vio el martillo, prácticamente sin pensar Izuku sabía que quería hacer, por instinto se abalanzó entre la gente para detenerla, hasta que llego.

Tomando su brazo con fuerza ella se volteo, con una expresión de rabia y confusión le pregunto su nombre.

x-x-x-x

"Soy Izuku Midoriya...y no rompas el vidrio, puede ser peligroso" dijo sin soltarla.

'Y este quien se cree que es?' pensó llena de rabia, primero la detenía sin su permiso, aunque tenía que tener algo de fuerza para hacerlo, pero ahora le decía que hacer, y no había nada más castrante que le dijeran que hacer como si fuera una niña, no lo era.

"Es un tren eléctrico...solo hay que esperar un poco" dijo tratando de calmarla, tenía un martillo después de todo.

Quiso seguir sus impulsos, pero la gente la estaba mirando, como si fuera una bestia que no tenía control, dejándolo en su lugar se fue al final del vagón.

Izuku noto su actitud y la siguió, esperando el peor de los resultados.

"Por qué me sigues?" dijo la rubia sentándose al final del vagón de brazos cruzados, no quería ser molestada, sobre todo porque llegaría atrasada y quedaría como una mala madre, pero no era su culpa, era del maldito tren.

"Bu-bueno… te veías algo molesta, digo ibas a romper un vidrio…" dijo rascándose la cabeza sin tratar de mirarla mucho, la mujer tenía carácter.

Mitsuki pensó en enviarlo al diablo ahí mismo, pero la verdad quería ventilar un poco, y si iba a ver al idiota todos los días en el tren era mejor dejar un par de cosas en claro, no porque le pareciera lindo o algo así.

"Tengo algo que hacer, ¿está bien?, y no puedo llegar tarde, es muy importante" dijo desviando la mirada al oscuro túnel, al parecer todavía no lo reparaban.

Izuku vio que era una mujer comprometida, pero que estaba tensa, su madre decía que un poco de humor no le hacía mal a nadie.

"A-Al menos no tomaste un taxi, hubieras llegado mañana" dijo Izuku con algo de nervios de que no fuera tan forzado.

Mitsuki lo escucho, lo proceso, sonrió un poco, para luego reírse, había sido un chiste muy blanco, no era su tipo de humor, pero fue acorde a la situación "Pffff, jajajaja es cierto, los taxis ya no son lo que eran"

Izuku estaba encantado por su risa, era fuerte, contagiosa y sincera, la verdad quería escucharla reír más seguido, aunque la expresión que uso, lo confundió un poco 'Ya no son lo que eran? Es como si fuera amiga de mi mama, y se ve como una adolescente'.

Mientras Mitsuki veía la hora en su teléfono, había aceptado que era poco lo que podía hacer y que dentro de todo el entrometido le había sacado un poco el estrés '¿Pero tú quieres que te lo saque todo no?' dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Confundida decidió seguir conversando para no hacer las cosas más incomodas "¿Y bien, que diablos haces aquí? Desde tu numerito del lunes que vienes todos los días"

"Soy contador, en una firma del centro, donde siempre me bajo…" dijo tratando de no ser muy arrogante, había gente que lo tomaba a mal.

"Contador? Debes ser un nerd jajaja" dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, tenía lindos ojos.

"Ehh? ¿Que? No lo soy, solo me gustan los números, los balances y…" y le había dado la razón, además de sentir algo extraño al que le dijeran nerd, '¿Un nuevo fetiche tal vez? pervertido', dijo una voz en su cabeza para que dejara de hablar.

"Está bien, está bien, mientras no seas un vago está bien para mí, además es difícil, un solo error y tu carrera esta arruinada" dijo apoyándose, inconscientemente mostrando más busto, '¿Que mierda estoy haciendo? es como si supiera que hacer...' pensó la rubia casi olvidando porque estaba tan molesta.

"Así es, no he tenido uno todavía, pero…"

_BRRRR~_

El tren se había reactivado, Izuku alcanzo a reaccionar y puso su brazo al frente, afirmándose de la pared para no chocar con la rubia, estaba acorralada.

'Porque mierda tienen que pasar cosas así?' pensó Mitsuki al poder oler más de cerca su esencia.

"Estas bien?" dijo Izuku firmemente, tenía un sexto sentido con los accidentes, siempre reaccionaba a tiempo.

"Si...solo fue un remezón" no lograron seguir su conversación por ese encuentro, la parada de Izuku había llegado.

'Dile tu nombre idiota, no dejes que se escape' dijo otra vez una vocecilla en su cabeza, la rubia dudo, pero sentía que le debía algo al ayudarla en ese momento de crisis.

"Hey chiquillo"

Izuku miro hacia atrás, con una leve sonrisa, era un apodo que no le gustaba mucho, pero de ella no le molestaba...tanto.

"Me llamo Mitsuki, no lo malgastes" sus miradas se habían conectado en ese leve lapso de tiempo.

El con algo de nervios sonrió y se bajó, después de todo era aún más tarde, Izuku no podía sacarse la sonrisa boba del rostro 'Bien jugado' dijo una voz en su cabecilla.

x-x-x-x

Luego de esa extraña interacción, Mitsuki no tuvo tiempo para cambiarse, así que con su uniforme llego a la escuela de su hijo para esa maldita reunión, su ex la había llamado varias veces en los últimos quince minutos, pero no quería responderle, si de todas maneras iba a llegar.

Había señaléticas en los pasillos de la escuela que indicaban donde era la sala de reuniones, subió las escaleras para al fin llegar a la sala, donde ya estaba su hijo y su ex, que no dejaba de ser su padre.

"Buenas noches, lamento la demora hubo un percance en el tren" dijo recuperando su aliento, tomando la silla a la derecha de su hijo, el cual ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

"No se preocupe, está a tiempo" dijo el profesor, tenía el pelo negro en un moño, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, pero vestía de traje así que debía ser profesional, sobre todo porque Katsuki no había refutado nada de lo que había dicho.

Pero luego de las formalidades, ahora había que ir a los puntos fuertes.

"Bakugo, puedes salir de la habitación un momento?"

El rubio miro a su padre, Mitsuki sintió que tenía preferencia, pero no lo culpaba, después de todo vivía con él.

"Anda hijo, esto será rápido" silenciosamente se paró de su silla con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda encorvada.

Al cerrar la puerta el ambiente cambio.

"Supe que están divorciados" dijo el profesor mirándolos a ambos.

Los dos se tensaron, Mitsuki respondió ya que no había dicho ninguna palabra "Si, hace unos meses"

"Está bien, miren no perderé su tiempo, no sería racional hacerlo, su hijo es brillante, no tiene problemas en las pruebas o en otras actividades, está entre los primeros de la clase"

Ambos sonrieron al ver que su hijo progresaba, pero no los habían llamado por eso.

"El problema es que es un anti-social"

Eso había cavado profundo, de cierta forma lo intuían, pero aun así no dejaba de impactar.

"No tiene amigos, es horrible trabajando en equipo, es desafiante con ciertos profesores, no conmigo ya que lo pongo en su lugar, pero aun así siempre está en la mira de los profesores, y es peligroso que se haga esa mala fama a tan temprana edad"

Los quince años es una edad complicada para cualquiera, ellos lo sabían, pero era un tema que realmente no sabían como abordar, era su primer hijo, y nadie te enseñaba a ser padre.

El profesor Aizawa les enseño un gráfico "Este es el índice de criminalidad según edad, como ven alcanza su peak a los catorce años, y se mantiene por aproximadamente diez en los hombres, esto es por los niveles de testosterona, su hijo está lleno de hormonas y no tiene un medio para liberarlas, normalmente ahí es cuando comienzan a tener malas juntas y bueno, no tengo porque explicarles el resto"

Masaru tomo el grafico para ver si no lo estaban engañando, mientras Mitskui estaba enterrando las uñas en la silla, se sentía responsable.

"Además, de que los hijos de padres divorciados tienen más volatilidad emocional, Katsuki es la tormenta perfecta"

"A que quiere llegar? ya sabemos que somos malos padres por eso estamos aquí…" dijo la rubia con algo de furia, no había venido para que la sermonearan.

"Solo estoy indicando los hechos, en ningún momento cuestione su crianza, ese no es mi problema, lo que sí es mi problema es que su hijo no se convierta en un chico problema y arruine su vida, además ustedes son los que decidirán si actúan o no" su tono era monótono y serio, pero era comprometido con su trabajo.

Masaru miro a su ex esposa y le dijo "Hagámoslo por él, no creo que pueda ser peor de lo que es ahora ".

La rubia se rasco la cabeza y asintió "¿Que tenemos que hacer?".

El profesor sonrió, aunque lucia espeluznante "Primero tienen que buscarle actividades que realice entre semana y los fines de semana, tiene mucha energia, tiene que liberarla y controlarla, los alumnos que están sobre el también participan en otras actividades, como deportes o el club de música, no todo es estudio"

De cierta forma lo esperaban, pero Katsuki era un niño malcriado y egoísta, tenían que experimentar, y rápido.

"Segundo, denle más responsabilidades, no sé cómo será en su casa, pero lo peor que puede hacer es llegar a casa y solamente estudiar y perder el tiempo, que aprenda a hacer los deberes, a veces los chicos sienten que son inútiles o que no son valorados, no le quiten eso"

Eso era más fácil, Mitsuki siempre había querido enseñarle a cocinar, pero el diablillo era muy terco, era de familia.

"Y tercero, tienen que mejorar su relación, lo que pase entre ustedes, es entre ustedes, lo peor que pueden hacer es formar bandos y que su hijo tenga que estar del lado de uno de ustedes, no le hagan las cosas más difíciles, son adultos, pueden resolverlo, además no dejen de quererlo, quizás eso logre abrirlo un poco y quien sabe, podría sorprenderlos"

Eso era complicado, había heridas abiertas en su relación, pero por el bien de su hijo y el bien de ellos, tenían que lograrlo.

"El semestre termina en unos tres meses, si su hijo no ha cambiado para la fecha, tendremos que discutir su estadía en la escuela, no es algo personal, son los protocolos que firmaron, así que no se hagan los sorprendidos"

Ambos tragaron saliva al escuchar eso, había sido difícil encontrar una escuela decente, no tenían de otra.

"Me gustaría hablar de sus opciones de carrera, pero no los quiero sobrecargar, es todo"

x-x-x-x

Al salir de la escuela Katuski se dirigió al auto de su papa, saco su celular y se puso a jugar esos juegos de móviles que todos tenían.

Ambos se quedaron afuera, asimilando los cambios que se avecinaban.

"Veamos las opciones el fin de semana, creo que todos queremos descansar" dijo el castaño arreglándose los lentes.

Mitsuki cerró su abrigo, hacia algo de frio, pensó en su hijo, en como lo debía estar pasando, que ya no tendría una familia normal, pero si tendría la que necesitaba.

"Está bien, Oye, de vuelta a casa cómprale un remen picante de la tienda de la esquina, es su favorito, por tenerlo aquí sentado y...bueno todo lo demás"

Masaru asintió la cabeza y se despidió, se dirigió al asiento del conductor y Mitsuki se despidió de su hijo a través de la ventana, al ver los detalles de su rostro, sintió algo de pena, a veces lo daba por sentado, pero era su hijo, su único hijo.

Toco la ventana, el grito "¡¿Que?!"

"Baja el vidrio!" grito ella de vuelta.

"Agh como molestas… ahora que-" al bajar el vidrio su mama le había dado un tierno beso en la frente.

Katsuki estaba confundido, era muy extraño, pero se sintió bien, era cálido.

"Descansa Katsuki" dijo la rubia dándole dos palmadas al auto para que avanzara, al moverse Katsuki giro la cabeza para ver la silueta de su madre alejarse, y sentarse otra vez.

Su padre sonrió, "¿Tienes ganas de algo picante? tu madre me dio un buen dato" dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor.

"Si!...digo, si estaría bien como sea" dijo ocultando su emoción, después de todo seguía siendo un niño.

Mitsuki vio como las luces se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, hasta que ya no pudo verlas, ahí se dirigió a su departamento, aun no terminaba la semana, pero se sintió diferente, estaba más conectada, menos dispersa, y aunque las cosas parecieran aún más difíciles, le daba algo de emoción ver el viaje que le esperaba.

x-x-x-x

Bueno este fue el cap mas importante hasta la fecha, como ven hay 3 líneas, que es su familia, su trabajo y bueno obviamente Izuku, la verdad me gusto como quedo, le da más valor y la siento más real, pero bueno, quiero adelantar otro capítulo así que recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


	7. Un pequeño descanso

Bueno aqui...no se que parte es jajaja, pero si ya vieron el formato hoy toca día sábado, día de descanso, pero no para nuestros protagonistas, es un capitulo cargado, muchas gracias por las reviews, eso me empuja a seguir con esto y bueno no dejarlos esperando por mucho tiempo, dentro de unos días entrare a clases, por lo que habrá sequia por un par de semanas, pero intentare sean mínimas, subiendo algunos one shots o cosas por el estilo, en fin, disfruten

x-x-x-x

"Hey" dijo una voz mientras estaba durmiendo, esperaba no fuera un ladrón, no tenía mucho que perder de todas maneras.

"Hey!" era una voz conocida, de hecho, demasiado conocida.

Mitsuki abrió los ojos para verse...a ella misma?

"Ya era hora chica, después de todo deberías despertar en unos cinco minutos, ¿qué tal?" estaba en un vestido primaveral rojo, era largo y muy bonito, dejaba relucir sus brazos y acentuaba sus pechos, se veía muy bien.

"Quién eres? ¿Y porque rayos te ves así?" dijo Mitsuki confundida, era su sueño más extraño hasta la fecha.

"Ah cierto, soy tu instinto de mujer, estuve bueno muerta por años hasta ahora" dijo sonriendo poniendo un dedo en sus labios, la verdad sabia como ser coqueta.

"Instinto de...tú fuiste la que me hizo hacer esas cosas! ¡cómo mover mis tetas y no abofetear a ese chiquillo!" dijo sorprendida de que ahora sabia sus motivos.

"Nah yo solo puse la idea en tu cabeza, tú fuiste la que decidió, tu decidiste mirarlo y reírte de sus chistes, así como decirle tu nombre, eso fue por cuenta tuya" dijo la primaveral Mitsuki con su vestido al viento en esa onírica.

Mitsuki quiso responder, pero no pudo, después de todo era ella misma.

"Fue su aroma, ¿te enloquece no? tan viril y atrapante~ eso me hizo despertar, soy la parte primitiva de ti, tus deseos sexuales más profundos~"

Tenía que digerirlo, pero que el peliverde hubiera despertado algo en ella, la inquietaba un poco.

"Ya no eres una chica enamoradiza, tienes experiencia, podrías tenerlo gritando de placer en tu cama~" dijo riendo su alter ego.

"A que mierda te-" antes de terminar su instinto le puso un dedo en los labios.

"No pierdas tu chance, yo tomaría mi consejo, ya que después de todo...Soy tu"

Antes de que pudiera responder, despertó.

Vio a sus alrededores viendo si alguien había entrado, estaba sola.

Tenía su sencillo pijama de una polera de una talla más grande azul claro y sus panties negras, no le importaba mucho su apariencia, pero era cómodo.

"Creo que tuve una semana algo estresante...empiezo a imaginar cosas" vio su celular para ver la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana, tenía un par de horas antes de que abrieran la tienda.

Sería mejor mover un poco el cuerpo o sentiría el paso de los años mucho más rápido.

'Aunque el sexo es un mejor ejercicio' dijo su instinto mientras se desvestía.

"Cállate…" dijo en voz baja buscando su ropa deportiva, tenía que despejarse.

x-x-x-x

"Hey" dijo una voz mientras estaba durmiendo, esperaba no fuera un ladrón, no llevaba nada en este departamento y ya pasaría una tragedia.

"Hey!" era una voz conocida, de hecho, demasiado conocida.

Izuku abrió los ojos para verse...a el mismo?

"Ya era hora dormilón, aunque te lo concedo trabajaste como burro esta semana" estaba con un traje negro, era el que usaba en el trabajo, pero no tenía corbata y tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, parecía de un anuncio de perfume.

"Quién eres? ¿Y porque te ves tan bien?" dijo asimilando su situación, era algo extraño, pero no como ese sueño en que era un héroe y saltaba de allá para acá, ese se ganaba el premio.

"Vaya soy muy listo, soy tu Instinto de hombre, estuve latente en tu adolescencia, pero estuve inhibido en la universidad y tu primer trabajo, pero ahora renací" dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando a Izuku.

"Instinto de ...tú fuiste el que me hizo acercarme a esa señorita! y hacer esas...cosas" dijo Izuku sorprendido al saber quién estaba detrás de sus acciones.

"Nah yo solo puse la idea en tu cabeza, tú fuiste el que decidió frenarla y acostarse en sus pechos, estaban cómodos no?" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con las manos en los bolsillos.

Izuku quiso responder, pero no pudo, después de todo era el mismo.

"Su aroma y apariencia me despertó, ¿te tiene loco eh? no te culpo es una belleza de mujer, siempre hemos tenido buen gusto, es tan femenina y fuerte, saca tu lado salvaje no?"

Izuku estaba digiriendo lo que estaba pasando, no todo pasaba por azar.

"Aunque se ve algo tensa...no crees que necesite algo que tienes entre las piernas?" era un atrevido.

"Eres un sin verguen-" no pudo terminar, su instinto puso su puño a su lado encerrándolo.

"No pierdas tu chance, yo tomaría consejo, después de todo...Soy tu"

Con esa última frase despertó.

Vio a sus alrededores, estaba solo al parecer, se sobo el rostro asimilando lo que había pasado.

"Sabía que ella era...peculiar, pero no a este modo...tengo que despejarme"

Solo dormía con un short de basketball en las noches, dejando relucir su cuerpo.

'Eso... tienes que estar en forma cuando llegue el momento' dijo su instinto riendo sonoramente.

"Cállate…" dijo dirigiéndose al baño, hoy no tenía que trabajar, pero si visitar a su madre, como en todos los fines de semana.

x-x-x-x

Luego de haber comido un yogurt de la tienda, comenzó su trote, normalmente solo hacia cardio para no tener problemas al corazón y tener buena circulación, pero a veces sentía que necesitaba una rutina un poco más estructurada, sentía que estaba blanda en algunas partes.

'Así que quieres tener un mejor trasero? No te culpo, te has descuidado…' esa maldita voz seguía en su cabeza, trataba de convencerse de que no estaba loca o quizás solo era el clima.

"Quizás debería variar un poco…" recordó que había un parque a unos veinte minutos de su casa, así que decidió ir trotando, esperaba no tener sorpresas, solo tenía unos leggins negros y una polera rosada suelta para hacer ejercicio.

'Te ves bien, no te preocupes~' eso esperaba.

x-x-x-x

"Como que cerrado?" dijo el peliverde al recibir la notificación de que el gimnasio estaba cerrado.

No quería perder la mañana, era un lindo día y no le gustaba estar encerrado en su departamento.

Al mirar por su ventana pudo ver una zona verde, era un parque, se veía algo lejos, a unos quince minutos si iba trotando.

"Ojalá haya suficientes maquinas" dijo colocándose un blazer negro deportivo, para salir rápidamente de la puerta.

x-x-x-x

Llego algo cansada, pero tenía tiempo para descansar y reactivarse, estaba sudando y tenía sus mejillas coloradas, le gustaba sentirse así, después de todo era el único día en la semana en que podía ejercitarse debido al trabajo.

Al llegar a las maquinas pudo ver un pequeño grupo de mujeres reunidas frente a unos juegos, estaban con ropa deportiva y casuales, podrían ser madres.

"A ver que causa tanto revuelo...un niño hizo una gracia o… ¡¿es broma?!" frente a ella estaba un chico haciendo barras con una remera sin mangas, en cada dominada podía ver como se estiraban los músculos de su espalda y brazos, se notaba muy fornido.

"Ese chico no es de aquí...lo habría notado antes" dijo una señora con un cochecito y su bebe.

"Claro que no es de aquí, todos los hombres de aquí no se levantan los fines de semana, este por otro lado…" dijo otra sin dejar de mirar el entrenamiento del joven.

Para todas ellas era un total desconocido, pero Mitsuki sabía quién era, ese pelo verde y alborotado lo delataba, la rubia se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol cerca de un bebedero.

"Porque tenía que venir aqui? .. y porque mierda me importa si es un parque municipal cualquiera puede venir" dijo entre dientes sacando la cabeza para seguir viendo.

'Pervertida…'

"Cállate!" dijo en voz baja mientras Izuku seguía en su mundo de hecho no había dado la vuelta ninguna vez, y al estar con audífonos era totalmente ignorante de su nuevo club de admiradoras.

"ciento diecinueve...ciento veinte, para ser la primera serie no está mal" al bajarse y estirar se dio la vuelta, mostrando un poco de su abdomen a las chicas, todas estaban embobadas.

"Ehh...se les ofrece algo?" dijo inocentemente.

'Eres tan denso…' dijo su instinto, pero aun así no entendió.

"No todavía…" dijo una de las chicas con un leve sonrojo.

"Eres entrenador? porque me gustaría una sesión contigo~" dijo otra sin vergüenza.

"No, no lo soy, pero si quieres podría darte unos cuantos consejos" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todas estaban riendo como colegialas, mientras Mitsuki no podía creer lo que veía.

"Es un perfecto imbécil...no sabe distinguir cuando le están coqueteando" dijo aun con su cabeza asomada.

'Si...pero tiene un cuerpazo, así que tendrás que usar otras tácticas' dijo su instinto oportunamente.

Conversaron un poco más para que el pequeño grupo se disolviera, el joven llevo sus cosas y fue al pasto a sentarse, al parecer estaba meditando.

'Vas a mirarlo todo el día o vas a moverte? Después de todo viniste a las maquinas, demuéstrale que sabes moverte también~' esta vez no podía responderle, ya comenzaba a enfriarse y las maquinas elípticas estaban al frente del chico.

Silenciosamente se dirigió con sus cosas a la maquina elíptica, el chico no parecía reaccionar.

Le estaba dando la espalda, era mejor así no tenía que conversar con él.

'Pero así te puede ver el trasero…' dijo su instinto, ignorándolo se concentró en la máquina.

Izuku se levantó, tenía que practicar, sacándose los zapatos y los calcetines quedo descalzo en el pasto, y comenzó su rutina de artes marciales, específicamente Taekwondo.

Desde su adolescencia siempre había sido algo indefenso, fue ahí cuando su madre lo había inscrito en clases de artes marciales, al principio parecía una tortura, llegaba cansado y adolorido, pero al pasar los primeros meses comenzó a acostumbrarse y a encantarse por todo lo que revolvía el deporte.

Eso lo llevo a entender que la fortaleza podía crearse y mantenerse, y esta era su forma de continuar fuerte como un roble.

Al lanzar patadas y puños, daba pequeños quejidos, eran hábitos que había tomado con los años.

Pero Mitsuki no lo estaba viendo, pero podía oírlo.

'Que rayos está haciendo? ...será mucho echar un vistazo…' frenando su máquina se giró, el peliverde estaba lanzando patadas y puños con fuerza y torsión, todo bien ejecutado como si fuera un baile, la verdad estaba hipnotizada, su instinto no estaba presente, ya que esto era plenamente ella.

Mitsuki sentía cierta atracción hacia el esfuerzo, eso fue lo que provoco su primer matrimonio, su ex esposo era muy trabajador y muy inteligente, no tomaba decisiones impulsivas, pero era poco activo, y algo reservado, esa rutina y poca espontaneidad contribuyo al quiebre de su relación.

Y al ver al chico en acción, no se veía novato, podría decir que era un experto, pero el había terminado, y ella seguía ahí, hipnotizada por su demostración.

Cuando termino dio un gran respiro y miro al frente 'Es la señorita del tren... ¿debería saludar?'

'Claro que sí, tu madre no crio a un maleducado, vamos anda…' dijo su instinto echándole ganas.

'Viene para acá…que hago?' Mitsuki estaba apoyada en su máquina mientras el sudado chico venia en su dirección.

'Hey eres una señora de edad, trátalo como persona, como te trato ayer, no lo hagas incomodo, se tu misma, te ha funcionado toda la semana' su instinto le dio un tirón de orejas mental, recordándole que eran simplemente dos personas que frecuentaban un mismo espacio.

"Hola...llevas mucho tiempo aquí?" dijo Izuku secándose el sudor con una toalla del rostro.

"Hey...no llegue hace un rato, solo para estar en forma sabes?" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

'No creo que lo necesite si ya se ve muy bien…' pensó el peliverde echándole un ojo de pies a cabeza inconscientemente.

'Me está echando el ojo? ...y eso es malo?' pensó la rubia mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Ya veo...y estabas haciendo cardio o algo así?" tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

"Si solo estaba en las maquinas...aunque tú por otro lado lo estabas dando todo" dijo la rubia tratando de molestarlo un poco.

"Eh! Bueno estaba en la zona, no me di cuenta" noto que se estaba riendo, eso lo relajo un poco.

"Bueno al menos yo estoy sudando, tú te ves bastante fresca aun" dijo acortando un poco más la distancia, y decían que la caballerosidad había muerto, la verdad estaba resultando bastante bien.

"Necesito mantener mi imagén chiquillo, mi trabajo me lo pide" dijo sin pensar.

"Oh...eres modelo?" dijo ingenuamente.

Mitsuki quedo paralizada, fue una pregunta inocente, pero tenía mucho más de fondo.

'Poque dijo eso?! Mantén la calma...él te dijo su trabajo...es lo justo que tú digas el tuyo' rápidamente llevo las cosas con humor.

"Jajaja buena broma, trabajo en una peluquería en el centro comercial" dijo con confianza, hace un par de meses lo habría ocultado, pero sentía cierto orgullo al estar contribuyendo con algo.

"Wow en serio? Es un trabajo muy complicado, un error y-"

_BZZZ-BZZZ_

Una alarma sonaba, era del teléfono de Mitsuki, tenía que volver para ir a trabajar.

'Justo ahora...lo hago o no lo hago, lo hago o no lo hago, a qué diablos…'

"Es mi alarma, debo trabajar en la tarde" dijo la rubia ordenando sus cosas, para retirarse.

Izuku estaba algo molesto, la conversación iba a buen puerto, pero siempre algo los interrumpía, así era la vida.

"Y el otro sabado estarás aquí o fue algo de una sola vez?" dijo la rubia demandante, aunque su carácter la había llevado muy lejos.

Izuku titubeo un poco, pero al mirar el parque y a ella, lo medito un poco más 'El ambiente es más tranquilo aquí...y la verdad no me molestaría un poco de compañía…'

"Supongo que sí, hay una buena vista…" se maldijo a sí mismo, eso había tenido un doble sentido, pero al parecer paso desapercibido.

'No sé si lo dijo por el parque o por mi...da igual' la rubia camino al frente y llevo la mano al frente.

"Adiós, supongo…" dijo desviando la mirada.

Izuku rápidamente estrecho su mano, era suave, pero firme "Ehh… si, nos vemos, Mitsuki-san?" dijo con algo de duda, no era de tomar confianza tan rápido.

"Mitsuki está bien" dijo sonriendo, para retirarse de la escena, el agarre del peliverde era tosco pero gentil.

'Buen avance, fuiste divertida pero decidida, además te halago más de una vez~' dijo su instinto mientras elegantemente movía las caderas saliendo del parque.

Izuku fue a ponerse sus zapatillas mientras meditaba lo que había pasado.

'Bien hecho, no fuiste tan incómodo y ya tienen un lugar en concreto, además te vio en acción, eso le dará ideas...'

Con una leve sonrisa se retiró del parque, tenía que hacer también.

x-x-x-x

Luego de un ligero almuerzo, una sopa instantánea con una ensalada, colocándose su uniforme y su bolso salió de su departamento sabiendo que hoy volvería un poco más tarde, era noche de chicas al parecer.

Al llegar al metro estaba algo adolorida, se había forzado un poco en la maquina elíptica, no había mucha gente al ser sabado aún no tan tarde, eran cerca de las tres y la gente estaba afuera disfrutando el día, por lo que pudo encontrar un asiento por todo su viaje.

Aunque era extraño no ver al peliverde como todos los días 'Han pasado solo seis días que pasa contigo...'

'Te llama la atención chica! eres una mujer después de todo, y la última vez que estuve no estabas bateando para el otro lado~' su instinto la acompañaba en esos momentos de reflexión.

'Lo sé...pero a ese nivel? es algo extraño…' su mirada iba en el túnel, el tiempo pasaba distinto cuando estas distraído.

'No es solo eso...has tomado grandes decisiones esta semana, no veo problema en tener intereses, no lo pienses tanto y disfruta~' esta vez tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella, debía lanzarse a la piscina, no era tan joven después de todo.

x-x-x-x

Mitsuki ya estaba en la peluquería, las chicas ya tenían a las madres y profesoras que con suerte tenían tiempo en la semana, tenían gente sentada, los sábados eran los días más importantes, llegaba mucha clientela.

La rubia estaba esperando a las dos chicas de ayer, dijeron que vendrían hoy en la tarde, y mientras terminaba de secar el cabello de una profesora, vio a las dos chicas a lo lejos.

Estaban con unos jeans azules y unas poleras polo rojas, parecían hermanas, pero antes de que entraran alguien se interpuso en su camino.

"Hey chicas! ¿No quieren pasar aqui? Veo que tienen mucho estilo, pero podrían tener mucho más" era la dueña de la competencia, 'Curius' una ex modelo que tenía la cadena en todo el país, tenían mas recursos y servicios que Chiyo's, la verdad le habían arrebatado toda la clientela nueva, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la clientela fiel se cambiara de bando.

"No gracias! ~ ya tenemos una cita al frente" dijo la pelimiel tratando de avanzar, la verdad compraba los productos de su marca, pero no les gustaban los salones, eran todos iguales y solamente les decían a las chicas que tenían que comprar aún más.

"Aunque les hagamos un descuento del cincuenta por ciento? No creo quieran dejar pasar eso" dijo la dueña tratando de convencerlas.

"El dinero no es problema, ahora con permiso" dijo Momo tomando el brazo de Camie para llegar a su destino.

Mitsuki no supo su intercambio, pero estaba feliz de que hayan decidido atenderse con ellas.

Las chicas entraron y saludaron, Mitsuki, fue con la pelinegra mientras Camie al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Ryuko, hablando de maquillaje y moda sin parar, al parecer Camie buscaba más una buena conversación más que un corte.

"Y que tienes en mente? ¿Si mal no recuerdo tienes una cita o no?" dijo Mitsuki colocando el delantal sobre la chica 'Las tiene bastante grandes, ¿qué les dan de comer a estas niñas?'.

"No lo sé...la verdad somos algo...serios, es difícil entrar en confianza" estaba algo afligida.

"Mmm...quizás debes abrirte un poco más, siempre te ha visto con la coleta?" la rubia necesitaba indagar un poco más.

"Si...trabajamos en una oficina después de todo" dijo mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

"Tal vez deba ver otro lado tuyo...quizás usando el pelo suelto, con un leve flequillo logre ver que no eres tan rígida y que puedes divertirte" se le estaba haciendo más fácil dar sugerencias, ya que la mayoría buscaba un cambio para una situación en particular, algún evento, alguien o simplemente cerrar un ciclo, era exteriorizar un cambio.

"Pero podre ponerme la coleta otra vez?"

"Claro que si jajaja, ahora solo relájate" mientras Mitsuki hacía de las suyas Ryuko y las otras conversaban con Camie.

"Es muy raro que no sean conocidas, el servicio es muy bueno, mejor que hay al frente" dijo la pelimiel mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

"Somos algo anticuadas...aunque no sería malo estar un poco más al corriente" dijo Shino mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

"Pero tienen Instagram? ¿o página web? o lo que sea?"

"Tenemos una página en Instagram, pero no ha tenido muy buena respuesta…" dijo Tomoko mientras seguía con la manicura.

"Ya veo...y no tienen a alguien que se encargue de todo eso?"

"Estamos algo ocupadas con el negocio y no podemos costear otro empleado"

"Pero...si lo hacen por comisiones?" las tres la miraron.

"Ya saben solo pagan por los clientes que trae cada persona, no le pagan a tiempo completo, solo por objetivos, es lo ideal para los jóvenes y gente que no quiere trabajar tanto"

Las tres se miraron y siguieron conversando.

"Al parecer manejas mucho el tema...te interesaría participar? Podrías tener esto todos los fines de semana a costo cero" dijo la castaña con intención.

"No lo sé...ya tengo trabajo, aunque el dinero extra no me vendría mal, he querido mudarme a un departamento más grande"

Chiyo miraba desde lejos como las chicas hacían lo suyo, era lo ideal, que ellas tomaran la iniciativa, ella estaba muy vieja para esas cosas de redes sociales, pero si podías darle apoyo y retroalimentación, era como su abuelita.

"Y qué te parece?" dijo la rubia al terminar su obra, se veía muy elegante, pero también relajada.

"Es muy raro...pero me gusta, me gusta mucho" dijo la pelinegra girando su rostro haciendo muecas.

"Si eso no lo hace babear en el acto, deja la cita, si te presto algo de atención debe notar que te arreglaste" le dijo susurrando mientras desabrochaba el delantal.

Momo se rio, mientras Camie intercambiaba sus números con las chicas.

"Yo hare el grupo y se los enviare entre hoy y mañana, hay que agendar un par de cosas más y una sesión de fotos, podemos coordinarlo" Camie era oficinista y era muy eficiente, las chicas estaban encantadas de que estuviera tan comprometida.

En cierto modo Camie quería que el lugar floreciera, eran mujeres emprendedoras y tenían que apoyarse entre sí, además masajes gratis.

"Te ves muy bien!" dijo saliendo junto a la pelinegra, con ellas cerrando el ultimo cliente.

Todas limpiaron el local, la anciana las felicito, pero eso le recordó algo a Mitsuki, tenía que venir con una idea para el nuevo producto.

'Mierda! se me había olvidado ahora tengo que ir a casa y-' un brazo se enrosco a su derecha y otro a su izquierda, mientras Shino abría la puerta.

"Nos vamos?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

x-x-x-x

"Mi niño! Al fin estas aquí" dijo Inko abrazando con mucho amor a su hijo.

Era la primera vez que la visitaba en su nuevo hogar, su pequeña casa era bastante acogedora, había menos muebles y más fotos, todo se veía un poco más limpio, no era como un museo como la mayoría de las casas de las personas mayores.

"Hola mama, es bueno verte otra vez" dijo respondiendo el abrazo, tenía el cabello largo y verde, con ciertos detalles por la vejez, pero se mantenía bien, había logrado recuperar su peso con los años con algo de esfuerzo, se sentía mejor que nunca.

"Tu padre está comprando unas cosas y vuelve, ven sentémonos" dijo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al cómodo sofá, era el mismo que tenía en sus años de escolar.

Esperaba fuera una velada tranquila.

x-x-x-x

Al estar en el distrito comercial había mucha actividad en la noche, pero ella no sabía adónde iba.

"Como mañana tenemos trabajo no podemos estar hasta tan tarde...así que hay que disfrutar el máximo lo que nos queda de tiempo!" dijo Tomoko apretando más su brazo, era algo cariñosa.

"Asi que iremos a un karaoke!" dijo la otra rubia igual de animada.

"Solo serán un par de horas, aún tenemos que usar el metro" dijo Shino abriendo la puerta del colorido local.

Al entrar todas saludaron a la dueña, para luego pasar a un salón.

"Espero no sea tan caro, no estamos cagando dinero…" dijo Mitsuki al sentarse en el sillón, era un salón cerrado con una pantalla y una mesa, con sillones rojos cómodos y paredes de tonalidades parecidas.

"Siempre hay promociones los sábados, ¡podemos pedir esto!" dijo Tomoko señalando una gran jarra, la oferta era buena.

'La verdad no me haría mal emborracharme un rato…'

x-x-x-x

"Una loba en el armario tiene ganas de salir ~ Auuu" Shino estaba bastante animada, mientras las otras aplaudían, Mitsuki aún estaba algo preocupada, tenía la compañía de esa chica en un hilo, había que mejorar el funcionamiento de la peluquería, y mañana tenía que llevar a su hijo a-.

"Mitsuki-chan...estas bien?" dijo la peliverde con un leve sonrojo por el alcohol.

En la sala solo sonaba la música, todas estaban en silencio, no había querido cantar en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, y estaba algo callada.

"Si...no les quiero arruinar la noche, no se preocupen" dijo mirando su vaso, era un buen mojito.

"Hey está bien, sabemos que eres reservada, pero...no te haría mal ventilar un poco" dijo Shino como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Sé que somos algo...dispersas, pero te tomaremos enserio, estoy ebria no puedo mentir" dijo Ryuko mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Mitsuki las miro, normalmente se guardaba todo, pero no creía poder seguir si no dejaba un poco de carga atrás, además estar ebria la hacía un poco más accesible.

"Agh...está bien, empezare con algo importante, saben que la anciana me dejo con la contabilidad? ¿para ver en que perdíamos dinero?" dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Las tres asintieron.

"Bueno, resulta que el producto antiguo era una perdida que teníamos, así que ayer hable con los dueños, para saber que habían dejado a una chica, la cual estaba muy...abrumada por asumir la compañía"

"No puede ser…" dijo la castaña empatizando con la chica.

"Si, la verdad lloro un poco en la llamada, dijeron que podían quebrar, yo solo quería cortar el servicio, pero...no lo hice, así que hable con ella para un día ir a su fábrica a ver qué podemos hacer" dijo sorbiendo un poco más de su trago.

"Y que haremos?" dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

"Ese es el problema...necesito un producto, un nombre y un envase para lo que sea salga de ahí, además tengo que firmar unas cosas, ósea que si falla...estoy acabada"

"Y porque lo hiciste?" dijo la peliverde mientras revolvía su vaso.

"No lo sé...ósea fui farmacéutica en la universidad, siempre veía como los europeos y americanos creaban cosas que se veían y olían bien, y la gente las compraba como loca, fue como...la única chance de hacer algo, algo valioso en mi vida"

Las tres estaban en silencio, pero vieron que Mitsuki lo estaba arriesgando todo.

"Porque esa urgencia? ¿Qué te empuja?" dijo Shino, se notaba sus estudios de psicología.

"Por favor! Tengo cuarenta, estoy divorciada, fui ama de casa por muchos años...que otra cosa se supone que haga…no quiero vivir en ese departamento pequeño hasta que me muera, quiero una...vida, una real..." dijo mirando al piso, estaba abrumada también.

Eran palabras fuertes, pero eso resumía toda su semana, quería hacer algo, mucha gente vivía su vida, y moría, sin que nadie los recordara, ella no quería eso para ella, no después de estar tanto tiempo cómoda.

"No sabía que estabas divorciada...pensé que solo era un rumor" dijo Ryuko acomodándose un poco junto a ella.

"Fue hace unos meses...antes de llegar a la peluquería" dijo sobándose los ojos, no era de llorar, pero estaba cerca.

"Sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia...pero ¿cómo fue?" dijo la castaña tratando de que se abriera.

"El divorcio? Una basura, estas peleando día y noche, es un dineral, hay jueces idiotas que no dejan de molestarte y Katsuki...Dios Katsuki" dijo sollozando.

"Quien es … Katsuki?" dijo la peliverde con curiosidad, parecía quererlo mucho.

"Es mi hijo...yo creo que él se ha llevado la peor parte, para los niños...no se recuperan de eso, es demasiado para ellos, sobre todo a su edad, pero no podía seguir ahí, ya no estábamos casados...solo vivíamos juntos, de cierta manera mi hijo me mantenía ahí, hasta que bueno la adolescencia lo puso más agresivo y respondón, sin su apoyo ya no tenía como seguir ahí…" estaba diciendo más de la cuenta, pero se sentía cómoda, las chicas podían ser muy locas, pero sabía que no eran malas personas.

"Es increíble...como sigues de pie" dijo Shino mirándola de frente.

"Si...yo no habría aguantado tanto, es admirable Mitsuki-san" dijo la rubia de ojos azules, ahora entendía su carácter, era su armadura para todo lo que le pasaba.

"Eso es!" dijo la peliverde muy emocionada.

"Que cosa?" dijo Mitsuki algo cansada, pero liberada.

"El producto, que sea algo para que las mujeres se levanten en los días pesados, como si no puedes levantarte usa…"

"Momentum…" dijo Ryuko, todas la miraron algo rao.

"Es algo físico, ¿qué? me gusta la física, es que las cosas tienen que seguir en movimiento a pesar de los obstáculos"

"Y tiene que ser atrapa hombres...algo que no se puedan pasar por alto, así lo usan chicas jóvenes y mayores, es simple psicología" dijo la castaña tratando de aportar.

La rubia miraba como se esforzaban, había entendido que al menos en la peluquería, no estaba sola.

"Tengo algo así...lo uso como perfume a veces, pero tendría que pasarlo a un shampoo, voy a trabajar en eso apenas llegue" dijo anotándolo en su celular rápidamente.

Conversaron un poco más, sobre trabajo primero, como mejorar la peluquería, pero de a poco se iba volviendo todo un poco más ameno.

"También podríamos cortar pelo a los hombres, Curius solo atiende mujeres y he visto ciertos hombres con el pelo largo en el centro comercial" dijo Mitsuki seria, pero las otras no estaban tan serias.

"Asi que andas mirando hombres Mitsuki-chan? No has perdido el tiempo…" dijo Tomoko escondiendo su sonrisa en su vaso.

"¡¿Que?! No no no es por trabajo y nada más…" dijo con un leve sonrojo, pero ya había caído.

"Si como no, Mitsuki quiere tener un club de strippers al lado de la peluquería" dijo la rubia recostándose en el asiento.

"De que rayos…" Mitsuki las vio, estaban todas aguantando la risa, y todos saben que la risa es contagiosa.

"Jajajaja...no suena como una mala idea, apuesto que la anciana sería la primera en entrar"

Todas explotaron a carcajadas al imaginar a su jefa en esas actividades.

"Ahora no voy a poder dormir!" dijo Tomoko cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza, era una mala imagen mental.

Shino se acercó un poco y le pregunto "Es verdad que...entre más vieja...mejor el orgasmo? Lo leí en un libro y no quiero preguntarle a Chiyo" dijo con la cara llena de vergüenza.

"Quien lo diría Shino, eres una pervertida~" dijo Mitsuki terminando su trago de un viaje.

"Es solo para saber...no seas mala" dijo golpeándola en el brazo juguetonamente.

"No tengo uno hace años así que no podría decirte…" dijo mirando el techo para relajarse un poco.

Los chistes volaron por un rato hasta que dieron las once de la noche tenían que volver.

x-x-x-x

"Hijo...hay algo que no me has dicho?" dijo Inko con su hijo a su lado, estaban viendo una película, pero andaba algo callado, ella reconocía a su hijo, además le había hecho katsudon, le debía la verdad y al menos un par de chismes para contar.

"Mmm? Ah...no es importante, solo algo que me paso en la semana" dijo mientras estaba recostado en su mama, era su única madre así que tenía que aprovecharla.

"Aun así...tengo experiencia, además ya me aburren tus historias de contador, no todo en la vida es trabajo mi cielo" dijo acariciando sus rizos.

"También tengo las artes marciales sabes?" dijo algo molesto.

"Si, pero ya eres cinturón negro hace un año y con todos esos grados para mí son lo mismo... ¿se trata de una mujer?" su mama a veces podía ser muy bruja, o él era muy predecible, quizás un poco de ambas.

"Bueno...pero no le digas a papa" dijo en voz baja.

"Que no me diga qué?" salió de atrás su padre con unas palomitas, el ex marino ya estaba retirado con su esposa, su pelo negro alborotado como el de su hijo y barba con canas le daban cierta elegancia, así que no tenía de donde escaparse.

"Mierda...agh que más da, no es como que tenga para contarle a alguien más...mis amigos están todos en otra ciudad" dijo sentándose.

"No es la gran cosa...solo conocí a una señorita en el metro, trabaja en el centro comercial como peluquera y va a un parque los sábados igual que yo...es todo" sus padres se miraron un poco, su padre se recostó, esto era algo más de Inko.

"Es bueno saberlo...has estado algo solo estos años, tu carrera ha consumido buena parte de tus años, y las artes marciales igual... ¿tienes miedo?" dijo comprensivamente.

"Miedo? ¿de qué?" dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"De que sea como todas las otras chicas, de que solo miren tus logros, consiguen lo que quieren...y luego adiós" sonaba como una buena vida, que te llovieran mujeres atractivas y llegaras a la cama con casi todas, pero para Izuku era el infierno, él quería conectar con alguien ya había pasado esa fase de sexo sin sentido, no era tan inmaduro.

"No está mal desconfiar...te hace sabio y te protege, pero no dejes que tus prejuicios te agobien, además todas esas chicas eran de tu compañía o parecidos, una peluquera es un oficio muy honrado, quizás tenga una percepción diferente" dijo acariciando su pierna, a veces podía ser muy terco.

"No lo sé...ya no estoy para juegos mama" dijo respirando hondo.

"En eso tienes razón...pero no dejes pasar oportunidades, solo tienes una después de todo, ahora vamos a hacer un pastel, hoy te quedaras a dormir~" quiso protestar, pero al ver el mechón blanco en el verde cabello de su madre no pudo oponerse, tenía cincuenta después de todo, su padre le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Vamos campeón, tu Nintendo Wii aun funciona echemos unas carreras, ¿o estas muy grande para esos juegos?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Está bien está bien…" dijo caminando junto a él, aunque tenían razón, en el gimnasio había gente que, hacia taekwondo, solo que eran de rangos más bajos, excepto el instructor, no sería una mala idea hacer amigos ahí, o perdería la cabeza.

'Aunque una buena paja no haría mal...a que no?' dijo su instinto molestándolo con la señorita rubia de los ojos rubí, que al parecer le quitaba el sueño.

Mientras sus dos hombres se dirigían a buscar la consola, Inko vio su mechón, no le molestaba el color, ella recibía los años con gusto, aunque estaba algo largo, así que, aunque a Hisashi protestara lo recortaría un poco, si tenía suerte lograba encontrar a esa peluquera y obtener algo de información.

x-x-x-x

"Espero no se me olvide mi estación…" dijo Tomoko algo ebria aún.

"Vivimos juntas tontín" dijo riendo Shino.

"Oh es cierto…" ya en la estación de trenes cada quien iba para su lado, pero Mitsuki espero frente a ellas.

"Oigan...Gracias, no sabía mucho lo que necesitaba esto, son mis héroes…de cierto modo muy extraño" las tres la miraron felices y sin previo aviso la fueron a abrazar.

"Aww si es tan linda" dijo casi llorando Ryuko.

"Una auténtica Tsundere" dijo Shino refregando su cara en su espalda.

"Quiero estar en este abrazo por siempre~" dijo la peliverde apretando muy fuerte.

"No lo presionen…" dijo la rubia apretada, pero sonriendo.

Luego de una emocional despedida, Mitsuki tomo su tren para ir a su casa.

El viaje fue tranquilo, había conversado de todo menos el chiquillo con el que se topaba siempre.

'Dile por su nombre...eso les gusta' dijo su instinto mientras regresaba a su casa.

'Ha sido solo una semana…'

'Si, pero te enciende...y hablando de eso' al llegar a su casa sintió un calor extraño, se puso cómoda, eran pasado la medianoche y no tenía mucho sueño.

"Porque no puedo dormir...ha sido un día muy largo" dijo mirando la hora otra vez.

'Hay algo que te queda por hacer...y te molestare toda la noche si no lo haces' dijo su instinto resonando en su cabeza.

'No puedes negar que esa demostración de fuerza de Izuku no te encendió, además estar ebria te pone de buen humor, si no te masturbas pronto vas a matar a alguien de lo tensa que estas' esa voz retumbaba en su psiquis.

"No tengo material...además estoy cansada" dijo tratando de excusarse, la verdad ese calor en su vientre y la leve respiración cortada, se sentía bien, como si algo se estuviera construyendo.

'Tienes su nombre...podrías buscarlo en tu celular…'

Mitsuki lo medito un poco, pero era mejor que eso "No ...es más que un pedazo de carne, si el hiciera lo mismo conmigo sería una basura" dijo acurrucándose para dormir de una buena vez.

'Tsk...está bien, pero ya estas advertida' dijo su instinto para al fin callarse.

Mañana era domingo, su hijo vendría, tenía trabajo por la tarde y compras que hacer, pero ahora no podía ignorar, que el peliverde estaba en su cabeza y venia para quedarse.

x-x-x-x

Uuf quise hacerlo lo menos extenso posible, me gusto escribirlo, como que me puse mucho en el papel de los personajes, en fin, espero les haya gustado y recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


	8. No hay vuelta atras

A veces se me va el tiempo entre actualizaciones, el tiempo pasa diferente en pandemia, en fin, quería poner un par de one shots antes de la siguiente actualización, pero recibí ciertos mensajes y creo que esto era más solicitado, disfruten.

x-x-x-x

Era día domingo, y para colmo resaca.

Su cabeza daba vueltas como nunca, eran las ocho y media de la mañana, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y no podía perder más tiempo.

"Ohhh...no sé cómo lo hacen los jóvenes para hacer esto todos los fines de semana...mierda estoy hablando como una anciana" dijo refregándose los ojos para intentar despertar un poco más.

'No digas eso! estas fuera de práctica, te apuesto que recuperaras el ritmo en un par de meses, quien sabe que encuentres por esas noches…' dijo su instinto subiéndole un poco el ánimo.

"Como sea...hoy que tenía que hacer, Katsuki, trabajo, ¡y… carajo tenía que hacer la muestra!, estaba tan cansada que no pude llegar a trabajar, ¡mierda y tengo que llegar con algo hoy! A ver tengo tiempo...pero no hago ningún proyecto hace años…" mientras se llenaba de desesperación, logro tomar un mínimo desayuno de avena sola, se suponía que hoy compraría alimentos, y la verdad no le hacía bien alimentarse poco.

Fuera de practica pensó en una forma fácil de encontrar como centrarse, Internet.

Todo estaba ahí, pero era difícil encontrar videos realmente útiles, de simples anuncios o estafas, o videos de gatos, esos ya la distraían mucho, pero al ser muy específica, logro encontrar algo, para variar en japonés, eso ya era tener mucha suerte.

El video se titulaba "Consejos estudiantiles de graduado con honores de la universidad de Tokyo, NO CLICKBAIT" lucia legítimo.

Pero para su sorpresa el protagonista del video era un conocido suyo.

"Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste…" el video tenía pocas reproducciones, con suerte unas cien, pero aun así podía reconocerlo, era el chiquillo del tren, con un traje que al parecer era hecho a la medida, dándole mucho estilo y atractivo, pero luego podría mirarlo, ahora tenía que escucharlo.

El joven detrás de la cámara realizo una simple pregunta, era un video corto.

"Como es que lograste esto? No cualquiera es capaz de graduarse con honores aquí, debes ser todo un genio!" dijo adulándolo.

El peliverde se sonrojo un poco rascándose la nuca para responder "Ojalá fuera un genio, habría hecho todo más fácil, no sé si es una formula mágica, pero a mí me funciono cuando tenía que hacer proyectos bajo presión, que fueron los que me dieron este grado…"

Mitsuki algo distraída noto que había buscado el video para centrarse, no para perderse en sus ojos.

Tomando papel y lápiz se sentó en su escritorio, la silla rechino del poco uso, pero aun así seguía en pie, seguía de pijama, pero no le importaba, tenía que avanzar, eran las nueve de la mañana.

"Primero es tener un objetivo claro, que no haya variables, si tienes que hacer ese trabajo, has ese trabajo, no divagar, eso te quita tiempo…"

La rubia anoto lo más importante "Tener un...objetivo claro… ¿qué más chico diploma?"

"La hora igual es un factor importante, normalmente en las mañanas tengo más energía para las tareas más complejas, como escribir ensayos o proyectos más difíciles, así como bloquear las distracciones, tener el celular al lado es fatal si quieres trabajar…"

Mitsuki estaba aliviada que era temprano, tenía resaca, pero seguía siendo temprano, nada que un poco de agua no resolviera.

"Anotar todo lo que se te venga a la mente y persistir, los primeros quince a veinte minutos son los más difíciles, pero luego de eso es mucho más sencillo…"

"Al parecer sabe lo que habla...nada mal" dijo terminando de escribir.

'Se ve muy apuesto así no? Y tú que no querías hacerlo en la noche…' dijo su instinto tratando de tentarla otra vez.

"Solo eso? Si fuera así no serias el único aquí...estas seguro que no hay nada más" dijo el chico tratando de escarbar un poco más.

"Bueno...hay ciertos sacrificios...como retrasar ciertas recompensas para que sean más grandes después? Por ejemplo, puede ir de fiesta todas las semanas todo el semestre, o tener grandes fiestas después de los exámenes, es más liberador cuando sabes que te lo ganaste, o algo así diría mi madre" dijo sonriendo.

Mitsuki sonrió, inconscientemente, no sabía porque, pero sintió cierta conexión, eran formas de pensar similares, la pequeña junta de ayer se había sentido mucho mejor debido a todo el trabajo y estrés de la semana, eso le dio una peligrosa idea.

"Que tal...si no me masturbo...hasta que consiga que el producto este a flote" dijo en voz baja.

'Ni de coña! No sabes cuánto tardara eso, no vale la pena esperar tanto, no es sano reprimir estas cosas' dijo su instinto lleno de enojo.

"Está bien...como jodes, ¿qué quieres? antes de que me vuelvas loca…" dijo cerrando un poco las piernas al sentir cierto vacío en su interior.

'Quiero que te acerques al cerebrito del video~ si tú no te tocaras ni un pelo...que él lo haga, se ve que no es tan inocente~'

Mitsuki pensó que estaba loca al estar hablando sola, pero parecía como un buen trato, no estaba ni firmado, pero esa tensión constante podía impulsarla a hacer grandes cosas, no le costaba nada, solamente disciplina y algo de suerte para no espantar al joven peliverde.

"Está bien...necesitare un milagro" dijo colocándose en posición, dejo el celular en la sala de estar para no distraerse, su objetivo era obtener una muestra decente, tenía unas tres horas antes de que llegar su hijo, y el hambre no ayudaba mucho.

Pero empujada por esa tensión sexual acumulada, pudo sobrellevar los primeros minutos, había cosas que no recordaba, tuvo que releer sus apuntes, al menos tenía buena letra, pero de a poco iba asimilando todo de nuevo, las formulas, las cantidades, los aromas.

Se sentía muy bien, se sentía viva, era como rejuvenecer veinte años.

Al tener una muestra en una botella transparente se paró de la silla, como si de un pianista se tratara.

Era de un color rosa pálido, como un durazno muy suave, olía levemente a frutas, dejaba el cabello firme, pero no tieso, había experimentado de mala gana otras veces, pero ahora que sabía lo que estaba en juego, logro tener algo, a su criterio, muy bueno.

Eran las once y media, fue a ducharse con agua fría, quería dejar de lado esos pensamientos impuros.

'Estás jugando con fuego chica...seguiré aquí hasta que consiga lo que quieres' dijo con una voz juguetona.

"Sera lo que tú quieres…" dijo terminando de lavar su curvilíneo cuerpo con jabón.

'Yo sé lo que dije…'

x-x-x-x

"Nos vamos?" dijo Mitsuki casualmente, tenía sus confiables jeans azules con una blusa rosa de manga larga y un pañuelo turquesa, si salía con su hijo tenía que verse bien, y como mama, si se vestía algo coqueta podría molestarse, como siempre.

"Supongo...pensé que haríamos otra cosa, no ir al supermercado" dijo el rubio con ropa deportiva negra algo encorvado.

"Camina derecho, pareces una gárgola, y vamos al supermercado porque tienes que aprender a comprar, no eres un niño y te servirá para cuando quieras hacer tus cosas"

mientras caminaban hacia el metro Mitsuki recapitulaba las tres cosas que tenían que hacer.

'Darle responsabilidades, que tenga algún hobbie y que Masaru y yo nos llevemos bien...más fácil dicho que hecho'

"Que fastidio...al menos puedes comprar algo que me guste" dijo sacando su niño interior.

"Creo que puede arreglarse…" dijo sonriendo como solo una madre sabía hacerlo.

x-x-x-x

"Bien ya estamos aquí" estaban en una calle larga llena de puestos y mercados, había mucha variedad.

"Que hacemos aquí? ¿Pensé que iríamos al supermercado?" dijo Katsuki adentrándose al lugar junto a su madre.

"Al final de la calle hay un minimercado, pero es de conocimiento común que los vegetales ahí son mitad plástico y mitad verdura, así que todo lo fresco se compra aquí" dijo Mitsuki con su gran bolsa para llevar todo.

"Así que todo el resto lo compras aquí?" dijo el rubio algo confundido en el mercado, nunca había venido aquí, su mama siempre venia sola cuando estaba en casa aún.

"Solo lo fresco, no puedes comprar yogurt aquí" mientras seguían en el mercado Katsuki pudo aprender un par de cosas, que la personalidad de su mama era bastante util a la hora de conseguir buenos precios en los productos, al parecer la conocían, pero de momento solo estaba de testigo.

"Mira es el pescado que uso en la sopa que te gusta, ¿qué tal si vas tu a comprarlo?" dijo Mitsuki con su bolsa bien cargada, había sido una mañana provechosa.

"¡¿Que?! ¿Y porque yo? Ese señor no me conoce…" dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Mitsuki se rio un poco "Vergüenza hay que tener para robar y para mentir, ahora anda que no tenemos tanto tiempo, hay que ir a otros lugares" dijo empujándolo levemente para que fuera al puesto.

El puesto era como en cualquier feria, en el techo había una malla y al frente de los compradores trozaban el pescado, estaban en varillas de seiscientos yenes.

"Buenos días jovencito! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un poco de pescado?" dijo el mercante afilando sus cuchillos con mucha experticia, se veía como un hombre amable.

"Ehh...Si, ¿solo tiene de ese tipo?" Mitsuki observaba como su hijo hablaba con el vendedor algo divertida, siempre era algo insolente, pero con gente que no conocía era algo tímido, eso era una buena señal.

Una señorita se acercó al lado llamando la atención del mercante "¡Señora Inko! Espera un poco jovencito, Olvidaba que venía los domingos, ¿lo mismo de siempre?" dijo acercándose a una bolsa que ya tenía preparada.

Mitsuki se sintió extraña, como ver a dos personas con la misma camisa en el tren, le parecía conocida, tenía el cabello verde y largo con canas en un moño clásico, tenía unas cuantas ojeras y arrugas, pero se veía joven.

"Ojalá! Mi hijo está en la ciudad y quiero consentirlo un poco, así que comprare un poco más de esos camarones" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Que buena noticia! aquí tiene" dijo el mercante alcanzándole la bolsa.

"Hey pero yo también quiero camarones, pensé que no quedaban!" dijo Katsuki demandante.

El pequeño grito los sorprendió un poco, pero Inko sabia llevar las cosas "Los camarones de aquí son lo primero que se va, quizás con algo de suerte logres tener unos la otra semana, no pasa nada" el tono gentil de la dama y sus gestos pusieron a Katsuki extrañamente tranquilo, solo se cruzó de brazos para mirar de vuelta al mercante.

"Está bien...vendré la otra semana" y así termino su compra.

La rubia sorprendida por toda la situación aun seguía algo confundida, pero no quiso darle importancia.

"Bien, ahora sabes comprar, a las chicas les gustan los hombres que son independientes, asi que vas en buen camino"

"Mama!" dijo tapándose la cara, Mitsuki estaba riendo a carcajadas por sus reacciones.

De camino al mini mercado quiso saber un poco más, después de todo solo se veían los domingos, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

"Y como están las cosas en casa? ¿tienes mucho que hacer?" dijo buscando tema de conversación.

"Papa me tiene como burro, siempre estoy limpiando y ordenando, es molesto" dijo con las manos en los bolsillos desviando la mirada.

"Bueno es mejor a que estés todo el día en ese celular... ¿y qué tal la escuela, no tienes algún grupo o algo?" dijo con un poco de esperanza, al menos Masaru estaba haciendo su parte, ella no podía ser menos.

"Hay unos chicos que solo saben hablar en clase, son irritantes, creo que tendré que hacer un informe con ellos, me van a volver loco" dijo sobándose la cabeza, quince años y ya estaba estresado.

"Mmm hay una ventaja de ser el que más sabe" dijo esperando que le picara la curiosidad.

"Y cuál es?" dijo esperando que no fuera otro consejo de madre.

"Nadie te cuestiona, puedes mandar sin que se opongan, si están desesperados no tendrán de otra, pero no seas un idiota, eres inteligente pero no abuses" dijo dándole un leve empujón en el hombro.

"Aghh...lo tendré en cuenta" dijo tomando mejor la bolsa con las compras, al menos estaria ocupado en la semana, pero sus padres aun seguían preocupados de que no tenía un pasatiempo para quemar toda esa energía, pero tenían que seguir buscando.

x-x-x-x

"Hijo! ...Hijo? Izuku que haces acostado en el piso" dijo Inko viendo como su hijo estaba recostado en la alfombra, con su padre leyendo el diario al lado suyo.

"Ha estado así un rato, ya intenté animarlo, pero nada parece funcionar"

"Ay Izuku levántate, eres un hombre adulto…y no he podido aspirar en días te vas a manchar la ropa" dijo tocándolo levemente con el pie.

"Mmph...No quiero, soy un don nadie, es domingo y no tengo que hacer…no quiero comprar juegos en línea, de eso no hay salida" dijo rodando en el piso como si fuera un infante.

"Mmm…que tal si haces amigos en el gimnasio, sé que entrenas solo, puede haber gente de tu nivel, o mucho mejor puedes enseñarles lo que ya sabes, que dices? Si dices que si hare tempura"

"Tempura!" dijo levantando la cabeza, una madre sabia como llevar a sus hijos.

'Eres tan obvio…al menos te mantendrás cuerdo cuando llegue el momento' dijo su instinto con algo de esperanza.

x-x-x-x

Luego de almorzar en su departamento un buen plato de sopa, fresca no instantánea, estaba lista para ir al trabajo y enseñar su producto en fase de prueba, mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansiosa, estaba algo cansada como para estar pensando en otras cosas, así que su instinto no la había molestado.

Al llegar a la peluquería en un viaje algo aburrido, los fines de semana no estaba el solicitado peliverde, pero, aun así, quería llegar bien para poder presentar su producto.

Las chicas estaban atendiendo y ella estaba en la caja esperando que llegara una nueva clienta, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más dudas la consumían.

'Como voy a promocionarlo? ¿si quiera va a gustar? que le voy a decir a esa pobre chica? ¡En que mierda me metí!' pero en eso vio a lo lejos una silueta conocida.

Era la señora de la feria, una empleada de Curius intento captar su atención, pero cortésmente siguió con su camino...para adentrarse a la peluquería.

"Inko!" dijo la anciana parándose de su asiento para recibirla.

"Chiyo! Que alegría verte aquí, pensé que estarías en casa los fines de semana" dijo la peliverde con una tierna sonrisa.

"Nah, prefiero mantenerme activa a estar todo el día en casa, ven siéntate" dijo la anciana mostrando un asiento.

Mitsuki se paró para atender a la clienta, pero Chiyo la detuvo.

"Esta déjenmela a mi chica, hay tradiciones que quiero mantener" dijo buscando un banquito para poder estar a la altura de la cabeza de Inko.

"Esto será interesante~" dijo Ryuko sorprendida de que su jefa tomara las tijeras después de tanto tiempo, pero Mitsuki estaba algo inquieta, se suponía que hoy tenía que probar el producto, pero el aura de esa señora, la tenía muy intrigada.

"Y el desaparecido de tu marido al fin volvió o sigue en altamar?" dijo la anciana roseando un poco de agua para humectar el cabello, era bastante rápida para su apariencia, se notaban los años de experiencias.

"Hisashi ya está de vuelta...ha sido maravilloso, la verdad apenas puedo mantenerle el ritmo…" dijo con un leve sonrojo, la anciana rio y las otras se sonrojaron, todas sabían a lo que se refería.

"Pero ahora no está solo él o sí?" dijo peinando su largo cabello para dejar notar las puntas que ya necesitaban recortarse.

Mitsuki quiso un tomar un sorbo de agua, no tenía nada que hacer, pero había sido una mala idea.

"Si, Izuku ya está de vuelta" dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa.

COFF~COFF

Todas giraron a ver a la rubia la que al parecer estaba atascada con algo.

"Mitsuki estas bien? ¿Es un infarto?" dijo Tomoko algo asustada.

'Con razón se me hacía conocida...es su madre' pensó Mitsuki recuperando la compostura.

'No me digas que tu suegra esta aquí! ¡Tienes que hablarle! pregúntale cuál es su plato favorito, o cuál es su lencería favorita, ¡anda anda!' dijo su instinto a viva voz al hacer la breve conexión, y pensar que era un día tranquilo.

"En fin...y el chiquillo te dará nietos o no? no te haces más joven" mientras ellas conversaban Mitsuki era un manojo de muchas cosas, vergüenza, confusión y extrañamente emoción, solo podía esperar que siguiera la conversación mientras fingía contar los billetes por tercera vez.

"Mmm Izuku no ha tenido mucha suerte con las chicas, todas la quieren un rato y luego lo desechan" dijo con algo de pena, si hubiera criado un rufián no tendría porque sentirse mal, pero su hijo era un caballero, trabajador y cortes, más de lo que se podía decir de muchos hombres de hoy.

Mitsuki estaba atenta a sus comentarios, era información valiosa para los planes que su acelerado libido estaba maquinando 'Oh...esto cambia un poco las cosas~' dijo su instinto molestándola otra vez.

"Es una pena escuchar eso...tú te casaste muy joven, ya nadie hace eso hoy" dijo la anciana ya recortando las puntas y notando el blanco de sus canas, no sabía si ofrecerle teñirlas, pero sería opacar el verde natural que ya tenía, y le daba cierto estatus.

"Conocí a Hisashi al salir de secundaria, estuvimos unos años juntos, nos casamos y tuvimos a Izuku, ha sido todo un viaje...hablando de mi hijo, ¿ninguna de ustedes ha estado coqueteando con él?" dijo mirando a las chicas, las cuatro se quedaron heladas.

"Dijo que había conocido a una peluquera algo peculiar en el metro, ¿alguna candidata?" dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

'Esta vieja...no se le escapa nada!' pensó la rubia antes de soltar cualquier tontería.

Inko lo describió y todas movieron la cabeza de lado a lado de una manera muy cómica.

"Oh...es una pena, significa que será de las chicas del otro local, la que sea al menos ya le quita el sueño" dijo mientras la anciana terminaba.

"Aun así podría traerlo aquí, a ellas no les haría mal un chico como el tuyo" dijo la anciana molestando a sus empleadas.

"No lo sé...Izuku cree en que las cosas se den naturales, pero ya no está apto para dar el primer paso, la que sea tiene que dar una señal de que hay un poco de interés" Chiyo ya estaba terminando.

'Tomaste nota? ¡apenas lo veas le pones tus melones en la cara para que enganche de una vez!' dijo su instinto.

"Bueno estamos listas...oh es cierto, ¿Oye Mitsuki? ¿No tenías un producto nuevo? Esta mujer se verá gentil, pero es más fuerte de lo que parece, ¿qué dices Inko?" dijo sacándole el delantal para que estuviera más cómoda.

"Como voy a oponerme?" la rubia en silencio fue a buscar su bolso para sacar su más reciente proyecto, esperaba la crítica no fuera tan dura.

Al aplicarlo en el cabello las chicas estaban expectantes, había mucho en juego, hasta la anciana estaba algo ansiosa.

"Mmm~ Huele muy bien, ¿pero como lo vas a promocionar?" dijo la peliverde dejando la botella en el mesón.

"No...no lo sé" dijo la rubia algo confundida, no era experta en ventas, y que fuera la madre del chiquillo la tenía algo inquieta.

"Mmm...deja el cabello firme, no puedes competir contra las grandes marcas, asi que tienes que usarlo aquí, ¿sabes cómo se instaló la pasta de dientes?"

Shino se levantó de su asiento, ya había terminado con su cliente "Yo lo sé! lo vi en la universidad, tienes que formar un habito en las personas, así seguirán viniendo" dijo la castaña muy animada.

"Asi es, podría ser algo como, si tu cabello no da más, pon esto y dale un tirón, así sabes que funciona" era un muy buen consejo, tenían que ver cómo hacer la publicidad, pero las chicas se encargarían de eso.

Había sido un domingo muy productivo, pero ahora tenía información relevante, no podía quedarse atrás.

x-x-x-x

Ahí está la actualización que me habían pedido, quería subir otros oneshots, pero al parecer se pedía más este.


End file.
